My Baby Brother Luigi
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Luigi gets turn into a baby by Kamek during Mario's fight with Bowser, unfortunately, there is no spell to change him back. Now, Mario have to raise his cute baby's brother Luigi. This is a story about Mario getting to raise to his little brother Luigi to make their own happy memories. How does Mario handle it all, come see. Wearing: Fluffy brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to" My Baby Brother Luigi". It about Mario raised his baby brother Luigi, who was turn into a baby by Kamek. Now, Mario have to raise him. Anyway, I do not own these characters and they are belong to their owners. I hope you guys enjoy it and see you all in the next chapter, bye!!!**

Luigi stood by helplessly watching Mario and Bowser fight it out while Princess Peach is lock in the cage. Mario wouldn't dare let any of his princess come to harm because of him, especially by the hands of a monster like Bowser.

Watching this was hardest on Luigi, this was his big brother, if it didn't end well he would lose him. Sure he would be the next hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, but for a green Italian man, losing his only true family, well that was worst loss of all. Luigi couldn't stand by any longer watching.

"Hey" Luigi yells "that's my brother." Kamek then suddenly appears in front of him, not knowing he was coming Luigi took a steps backwards, a rainbow smoke suddenly surrounded Luigi, everything went in slow motion after that for him, falling to his knees, then to the ground.

Mario, without knowing, manages to defended Bowser, in the tail and sent him flying in the air, he then unlock the cage and save Princess Peach.

"Oh Mario," she said, "thank you so much for saving me, what would we do without you?" the princess then kiss his nose as Mario blush.

"And thank you too, Luigi." She then notice that Luigi wasn't here except they heard a crying of the baby. Mario turn around and saw a baby crying.

Mario and Peach quickly come and saw Luigi as a baby. "Kamek must somehow de-aged him into a baby!" said Peach. "Maybe Rosalina can change him back!" Mario nodded as Luigi looks up at Mario with a big crocodile tears on his face, holding his arms out to her and whimpers wanting to be held. Mario picks him up "Hey Luigi" he says kissing his forehead..

In Peach's Castle, they are in the castle library. Mario's eyes go wide "So he basically will have to grow up again?" The blue princess simply nods.

"I'm afraid so, I don't know about this spell, it new to me, I never see this spell before. So I had to check thought ever spell books I had in my observatory library."

Peach looks at Mario then down at Luigi "What will he remember?" she asks not taking her eyes off him.

"Not much, only what a child that age would. Faces will be it, I can have him recognize you both" she motions to both of them.

"No" Peach says stopping her "just Mario."

"Peach, what are you saying, he needs to recognize both of us" Mario says.

"I'm aware of that Mario, but I think you can handle the baby, and beside, I have a books about baby." she takes Mario's hand.

"I can't Peach, there is no way I can raise him, I don't know about baby, I don't if he going to be a same the Luigi we know in love" tears where quickly filling Mario's eyes.

Peach gives him a sad smile "You have me and your friends to help, you can do this. I have faith that you can raise him well. He loves you Mario, and I know how much you love him, you can do this, I know you can, have faith in your heart Mario."

Mario looks down at Luigi, then over at Rosalina. "Alright, I can do this" he says with a teary smile at the two women.

"Ok Mario" Rosalina says, she takes the few steps over to Luigi "Luigi will recognize you Mario as his older brother; in his mind he will remember you as the one taking care of him up to this point."

Rosalina was about to change him then Mario says "Wait" he holds up his hand "what about Daisy? Luigi and Daisy are in the relationship, won't he need to remember her too?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Daisy" Peach says. She takes a second and said "but I know she cares for you and Luigi, so I will let her know what happen."

"Ok, here we go" Rosalina states. She waves her wand to Luigi, and she quickly magic's him in a diaper and green footie pajamas.

Luigi woke up and looks up at Mario with a big grin on his face, laughing and playing with his big nose. Mario chuckle "Hey Luigi" he says kissing his forehead.

And so, Rosalina went back to her observatory and Peach give Mario a book about babies. So then, Mario took Luigi home and he then unlock the door, turn on the light. "Well Luigi, look like it just you and me, how about we watch some shows before we go to bed."

Mario then put Luigi in his lap, and they watch a kids show on Television just as; The backyardigans, Barney, Wubbzy, Sesame Street, Wonder Pet, Toot and Puddle, Blue's Clues, and Rugrats. After they watch all the shows, Luigi fall asleep. Mario turn off the tv and went to the bedroom upstairs.

Mario wear his red pajama and put Luigi in his red bed. He turn off the lamp, he look at Luigi snuggle in his chest. Luigi yawn and he close his eyes and he snuggle and went to sleep. Mario look at his baby bro and give a small smile. He kiss his brother brown hair and went to sleep.

 **And that was Chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". I honestly was so excited to start this story.** **First I would like to say thank you for all the reviews for chapter 1. Great reviews and all the favorites and follows, you guys are all awesome. I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Mario wakes up the next morning, was it all a dream he asks herself, running her hands through her hair. The thought that Luigi, a baby version of Luigi. It wasn't a dream, it was real, his baby brother, no longer a grown man but a baby. He look down and saw Luigi sucking his thumb. Luigi yawn and lifts his little arms to him, making Mario smile "Hey Luigi" he lifts him up and kisses his head "did you sleep good hmm?" and cuddles him close.

Luigi looks up at him and squeals happily putting his chubby hands on his cheeks making him laugh "I will take that as a yes" he says patting his butt "someone needs a change." It was at this moment, there was a knock on the door. Wonder who could that be? Mario carry Luigi down stair and open a door. It was Peach, "morning Mario! I bought some baby stuffs, toys, books, stuffs animals, diapers, bottle, and baby foods for Luigi, I hope you like it."

"Not at all, thank you, you can put it in old Luigi room, it wasn't use since he move to his mansion. It's upstairs, to your left, and you can find a green carpet and a empty room." said Mario as he let her inside the house.

Peach walk in the house with a bunch of Toads carrying a stuffs for Luigi. They set up the crib, a drawer, rocking chair, stuff animals, and lot of more.

Mario took Luigi to the his bedroom to change his diaper. Thankfully Luigi is calm and patient, he staring up at the ceiling while he did his work. He lifts him from the changing table, and placing him on his hip "all clean now" he says and they head down to Luigi baby room.

It was look amazing, it look nice, the crib is green, the rocking chair is dark chocolate brown but the pillow is green, there are three picture flame on the wall above the crib, the first and second one is the mushroom, the middle is a Star. The drawer was also dark chocolate brown and on the beside was a diaper changing table. The stuffs animal was sitting in the crib, a bunny, a yoshi, a mushroom, and a poochy. In the closet, it fill with baby clothes, shirt, pants, shoes, and other.

Once downstairs Mario looks around realizing it was clear as day that a baby now lived here, baby stuff all over. He gets to the kitchen and saw Peach making some pancake and then put Luigi gets him in his green highchair and hands him a toy to keep him busy with. "Ok Luigi, what do kids your age have for breakfast? I mean I think you're too big for a bottle at every meal." He looks around and sees a container of baby cereal "Ah ha, cereal. Sound good?"

Luigi bangs on the tray of his highchair, Mario nods "Sounds like a yes" Peach says walking over to him and bops his nose, earning giggle from Luigi.

Mario notices Peach has something behind her back "Hiding something there?"

Peach smiles "No Mario" and she pulls out a green stuffed bear animal with dark blue bow tie around his neck "for Luigi" she says. Mario takes the stuffed teddy bear and looks at the tag on it, it read to Mr. Grizzly. Peach notices tears forming in his eyes and takes his hand "a cute teddy bear for your brother " she says simply.

"Peach…" is all Mario can say as the tears start to fall.

Peach smiles, knowing she made a good choice "I figured since Luigi is turn into a baby, I thought making a teddy bear would be perfect with his favorite color and he deserves at least one thing strictly his."

Mario attacks her with a hug "That's perfect" he looks at the teddy bear in his hand as he pulls away. Mario walks over to Luigi and hands him the bear "what you think?" he asks showing him the animal, Luigi reaches for it and takes and automatically hugs. "I guess it's a winner" he says smiling at Peach. "Watch him while I make his cereal?"

"Of course Mario" Peach sits in the chair next to Baby Luigi and gently takes the bear. He plays with it entertaining Luigi getting giggle from her "So Mario" she starts as he finishes up "I was wondering. What are your plans?"

Mario comes to relieve him, sitting in front of Luigi with the bowl of food and gives him a bite "What do you mean?" he asks looking at the princess.

"Well I know from the movies and books of this realm, that when man have a child they take off work for a time to bond and such with the child. I was wondering what you are thinking Mario?" Toadstool asks, it was clear she was just curious, not trying to push him into anything.

"Oh um… I guess I didn't think about it" he looks at Peach who smiles "I mean I would like to spend some time with him, bond as you said" he says feeding Luigi some more "then maybe then start back part time for a while" he say with a shrug.

"If that's what you want Mario, Luigi would love it I'm sure." She then looks at the boy currently enjoying his meal "isn't that right Luigi?" he is answered in babbles "see ,there you go."

Mario smiles at Luigi "I think brothers time sounds perfect huh Luigi?" He says putting another spoonful in his mouth, he was really liking his breakfast.

"Well I better head to the castle Mario; I actually have a meeting that will start in the few hours."

Mario smiles "We're glad you brought some baby stuffs for him" he says kissing her. "And I going to make sure that bear goes in his room."

"I'm glad you liked it Mario, I thought it seemed fitting" she gives him another kiss, then turns to Luigi "be good for your brother Luigi, I will see you two later" and she walks out.

Mario finishes feeding Luig and his pancake, and takes the bowls to the sink, and grabs a wet towel to clean off his face. She looks at him, with food on his face, smiling like crazy "you really are a cutie Luigi" he says with a sigh, and wipes of his face and hands. He gets him out of his green highchair and carries him to the living room "Well Luigi" he looks at him "what now?" He wasn't sure of what you do with a baby. Mario notices some stacking cups in the box of toys and decides to try those, he has no idea though if Luigi was old enough for them or not.

Mario lays a blanket on the floor for a little extra warmth for their butts on the floor and sits Luigi down right in front of him, and lays the cups in front of him. Mario notices quickly he doesn't know about stacking them but is certainly mesmerized by the colors. Mario smiles watching him, he has one in each hand and shakes them around and he laughs. "Really liking those huh?" he starts babbling, he has no idea what he is saying, but his face made it seemed important "is that so?" he asks jokingly when he stops and looks at him. To look at him he tilts his head back and falls back a little but Mario catches him before he gets far "careful Luigi, no hospital visits on our first day." They continue to play awhile, Mario had found some other toys that seemed more appropriate that lit up and made noise, Luigi loved them, especially the one that seemed to be like a TV remote.

After a couple hours Mario is sitting in the quite downstairs while Luigi took a nap in his new baby room. He knew schedule was important and was trying to figure out his, he knew it would take time to do. Mario was trying to organize all the stuff they brought over, toys and books, he was looking through it, she really couldn't wait to bond with him while playing and reading these with Luigi.

He comes to the end table where there sits a picture of him and Luigi. It was when they are in Brooklyn in New York, Luigi standing in front of him, he taking the picture selfie style, he smiles at the picture. He was sad to lose his brother, but was so happy for this that he could give Luigi a better happy childhood since their childhood was not so great, they have lost their mom in the car crash, their dad was abusive and drug-addict father and make their life as a living hell, Mario just hoped he could raise him to be the same amazing Luigi.

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

A few weeks later, it went pretty well. Baby Luigi behaved well, and the whole town in the Mushroom Kingdom knew that Luigi was de-aged. Luigi was also doing well, clearly learning new and more things every day. Not long after he came, Mario found he could fly on fours when crawling. Standing up was going well, but he still needed to hold onto something. He is not super steady yet by himself. However, he was trying to take steps along the couch. The newest thing, which truly bums Mario out, is Luigi's desire for independence; Not wanting to be held as much. It started in the last week or so, but mostly agreed to be held when he is tired.

That is until this morning. Luigi slept a bit longer than normal, and was super clingy. He was not even letting Mario set him down for a second. It was going on until noon, and he didn't seem any better. Mario was pacing in the living room while lightly bouncing him in his arms. "What's wrong Luigi?" He asks leaning his cheek to his head and he then notices he's a little warm. He went to get the thermometer from the baby store he got for Luigi, and runs it over his forehead. It read the temperature, and it was higher than normal. Mario felt it wasn't enough to worry, and figured it was just a summer cold. Mario kisses his head again. Luigi whines while burying his face into his neck, grabbing his shirt in both hands and babbles softly to him. "I know Luigi," Mario lets out a sigh. "I wish you could tell me what's bothering you, kiddo."

A few hours later he manages to get Luigi to fall asleep and he lays him on the couch. He cleans up a bit. There were a few toys and books around him trying to cheer Luigi up. Mario makes himself some spaghetti, while he waited for Luigi to wake up. He was sure this nap would only last so long, as Luigi would notice he wasn't in his arms. Moments later Luigi starts crying from his spot on the couch, and Mario quickly scoops him up.

Luigi settles down some when he is in his brother's arms, and keeps rubbing at his ear. He was whining again. Mario rubs his back as he leans against him again. He quickly notices the heat coming off of him. Now he was worried. Luigi must have sensed it and becomes upset again. Mario grabs his phone and tries calling Princess Peach, but no one answered. He mumbled angrily. He takes a minute to sooth him, and rubs circles on his back "You're alright bud. Mario's got you. You're okay," and kisses his head. That seems to quiet him a little, and now tries calling Peach again. "Come on, pick up Peach!" Mario says while waiting for an answer.

"Peach," Mario answers with worry lacing his voice.

"Mario," Peach said. Mario has gotten her attention. "What's wrong?"

"Um its... it's … it's Luigi. I think he's sick. And I don't know what to do Peach! I never had to take care of him like this!" Mario says with worry still in his voice.

"First Mario, you need to calm down! Luigi might…" She hears whines in the background. "Pick up on it. And I promise you will do fine Mario. Now tell me what is going on. what are his symptoms?"

Mario looks down at Luigi and kisses his head. "Well he's super clingy today. He has a fever at one hundred and two degrees, and he keeps… um I guess you would say pulling or rubbing at his ear."

Peach lets out a sigh of relief. It wasn't easy to raise Luigi but it was clear that Mario was doing well and doing all he could to be a good brother. She was quite happy. "Alright Mario, it's nothing serious, I promise. But he will need medicine. Take him to the hospital, and I will be there soon. Also, Mario… stay strong. He will be scared and you will need to be brave."

Mario relaxes. He was okay. He didn't mess up. "Stay strong," he nods "I can do that, thank you Peach."

"My pleasure Mario! Now, go take care of your baby boy."

Mario smiles. Luigi may see only Mario as his older brother in this life, but he couldn't remember everyone in his life too. Mario would never forget that. "I will, I promise." Mario hangs up and looks at Luigi. "Alright Luigi, let's get you to the doctor's." Mario quickly texts his friends to let them know what was going on.

The walk to the hospital was not easy. Luigi fought going into Mario's arms, and cried the whole way to the hospital. When they got there, Mario gets try to get him to calm down. "Shh… it's alright Luigi. I got you." He walks them into the hospital and to the front desk. "This is my brother Luigi. He needs to see a doctor," Mario says.

The purple female toad behind the desk looks up and sees Mario. the whole kingdom knew at this point what happened to Luigi. "Here, fill this out." The woman said, handing him a clip board.

Before Mario can continue, Doctor Toadley comes out. "No need, Mario. It's good to see you." He looks down at Luigi, who is clinging to him. "What seems to be wrong?"

Mario moves to adjust Luigi on his hip. "He woke up not feeling well, but now he has a fever and he keeps messing with his ears."

"Ah, okay." he signals to a nurse, who takes Luigi from Mario and he cries. "We will take it from here, Mario."

"But, wait! Can't I go with him?" He asked desperately, wanting to get to his baby brother to calm him.

"I will let you know once we figure out what is wrong and get him going on medicine for that fever." And before Mario could say anything else he went back behind the doors.

Mario went to sit down. He hid his face in his white glove hands, allowing the tears to fall that he had been holding back since talking to Peach. After a couple minutes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Princess Peach. She sits down in the chair beside him, and holds him.

"Mario, he will be alright. I talked to Toadsworth's. He says it's probably just a ear infection." She finishes and kisses his head.

Mario nods his head on Peach's shoulder. "I know, but I can't help but worry. This is the first time he's been sick since all of this."

Peach rests her head against him. "I know Mario, but remember he is a strong boy. Strong like his older brother."

They sit awhile, in the quiet not saying anything. Peach kept her arm around Mario, keeping him calm. She manages to text Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, and Toad. She told them that she will just keep them up to date on everything, and they would come by later to check in on them. Peach offers to go get him a hot chocolate, and he could not decline. He needed something.

"Mario Bruno," Doctor Toadley said walking towards him with a smile.

Mario walks over and crosses his arms across his chest. "What's wrong with Luigi?" He asks nervously.

"Don't worry Mario. Your baby brother will be better in no time. It's just a simple ear infection."

"An ear infection. So, what do we do for it? When can I take him home?" Mario asks.

"Not yet Mario. Since he is young, I would like to keep him overnight to keep a eye on his fever. He has been given medicine to reduce the fever but it may take time to kick in. Once he goes home, he will need ear-drops. And you are welcome to stay with him."

Mario releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Can I go see him now?"

Doctor Toadley gives him a smile. "Of course." He points to the door. "follow me," and they start to walk down the hallway. "Now Mario, I know you will have the instinct to hold him, but we need him to stay in the crib. We don't want to risk anything happening to his IV or any of the wires." They then stop in front of the room. "I need to make sure you understand before you go in."

Mario now had tears in his eyes. He looks in the window of the door, seeing his baby brother laying there. All he wanted was to hold him and not let go. "I understand," he says with a nod.

Mario is given the nod and he heads in. It breaks his heart seeing him with wires hooked up to him. He walks up to the crib and reaches in to hold his hand. "Hey baby boy," he says. Luigi looks up at him and smiles. "I'm happy to see you too." Mario with his foot brings a chair over and lets go of his hand. Then, he sits. He brings his arm through the bars of the crib, and gives him a sad smile when he whimpers a little. "I know bud, you're going to feel better soon."

A toad nurse walks in and gives them a smile. "He certainly loves his brother, huh?"

Mario chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I've doing this a long time. And that is quite a grin! You must be one great brother." The nurse said simply and left after checking the wires.

Mario watches her leave. "Thanks," he says quietly and turns his attention back to Luigi. "Go to sleep Luigi. Your older brother isn't going anywhere," he says smoothing out his hair. He watched as Luigi tries to sleep, but all the beeping must have been making it tough. he remembers reading in the baby book that Peach gave him, and it said somewhere that babies find their mother voice so soothing. So, he decides to try it. Mario lightly puts his hand on his tummy and lightly rubs circles while he started to sing:

Baby please, rest your head

Now it is time for nap

I'll protect you like no other

You're okay, for a little brother.

Aw Luigi... Aw don't, don't cry. Mmm...

Twinkle, twinkle, how time flies

Slowly in the starry skies

Baby please, close your eyes

You're as sweet as apple pies

As you grow and love and play

In my heart you'll always stay

So sleep, and dream the night awaaaayyy.

Luigi, don't cry

It's okay... it's gonna be okay

Everything is going to Okay

Aw Luigi, you're hurting my finger...

Mario notices his eyes getting heavier, so he sings again:

As we grow and love and play

In my heart you'll always stay

So sleep and dream the night awaaaayyy

{Sung slowly) baby please, rest your head

Soon we will be home in bed

Until then, I will love you like no other

You're okay for a little brother

When Mario finishes, he sees Luigi's little eyes closed and his breathing had evened out. He smiles to himself and reslized that he managed to calm him down enough to get him to sleep. Maybe I can be a good brother, he thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Peach, Rosalina, Yoshi, Toad, and Daisy had witnessed the whole thing with smiles on their faces. "Let's give them some time alone." Peach said, breaking the silence. "Indeed, Let's give them some privacy. We'll come back later," Rosalina said as the five of them decided to give them some privacy. Peach turned around for one more time and smiled at them.

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **I decided to use a 1998 Rugrats movie song called "Dil-A-Bye". It seem pretty neat and I decided to use them and change the lyrics l. As for Mario last name, I didn't like the "Mario Mario" full name like, why are their first and last name have a same names? So I decided to change it and their name will be "Mario Bruno and Luigi Bruno". Nickname of bruno is a Italian word mean 'brown', referring to the color of the hair, complexion, or clothing. I thought since Mario and Luigi both have a same browns hair, why not use 'Bruno'.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**

 **Also, I would like to thank a differenGuest for beta reading this chapter and please follow her and hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, I** **was thinking of having Mario enroll Luigi to Preschool or** **have Yoshi babysit Luigi while Mario and Peach went to their date and Mario keep** **texting the sitter and trying to facetime them instead of enjoying dinner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". Anyway, they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

The next few days, it was Luigi birthday, he going to turn one year old, Mario try to plan a best perfect birthday party Luigi going to remember. Original, the birthday party was going to held in Peach's Castle but he didn't like the idea, he didn't want Luigi to have BIG attention so the party will be held in their home, because they have a huge backyard.

Mario walks into Luigi's room and smiles, he is standing up in his crib, happily bouncing when he was in sight. Mario walks to him. "Hey there birthday boy" he says lifting him out of the crib and kissing his head. Luigi giggles at Mario while he takes him to the changing table to get him a clean diaper. Mario picks him up and heads downstairs to kitchen where Peach is baking a pancake.

Peach have a day off of her royal duty so she can have more time with the bros. Peach hears Luigi's babbles and turns when they enter the kitchen "Happy birthday Luigi" Peach says with a smile.

Luigi smiles back and waves his hands about earning laughs from both adults. "I think that was his thank you" she says with a smile and Mario goes and puts Luigi in his highchair, and goes and gets his sippy cup ready for with his pancakes. It seemed to be Luigi's favorite non baby food. Mario goes over and helps Peach with the pancakes, once a couple are done; Mario gets a plate ready for Luigi. He cuts up the pancake and puts a small amount of syrup on it for him to enjoy. Mario walks the plate over to his little baby brother "Here you go Luigi" he says setting the plate down. He sits with Luigi while he eats.

About 5 minutes late a plate is set in front of him by Peach "Here you go Mario, his big brother needs to eat too."

Mario smiles at her, he can't help it when she refers to him as big brother in regards to Luigi. "Thank you" Mario says, then handing Luigi his sippy cup of apple juice. Then starts on eating while keeping a eye on Luigi. "These are really good Peach."

"Thanks Mario, wanted Luigi's first birthday pancakes to be my best to date" the pink princess says with a smirk.

"I think you did it" Mario says smiling back, and Luigi makes a noise "oh sorry, feeling ignored Luigi?" Mario says jokingly at his baby bro pouty face. "Geez that face" Peach says with face "melts me every time."

Mario laughs as he sits with his plate "Stay strong Peach, it's a weapon" he jokes.

They all have finishes their breakfast, and then cleans up, including Luigi's sticky little hands. Then they go play in the living room for a while and give Luigi his few gifts from them, and before they know it, it was Luigi's nap time, which gave them time to get ready for the party.

The theme was Mickey Mouse, Luigi love Mickey Mouse clubhouse so it was a perfect theme. The balloons are black, yellow, and red are everywhere, the tables are cover with red tablecloths, with black overlays, a Mickey Mouse plates and with Mickey and Minnie ears around the each tables. All of the chairs is covered with black sheets with yellow turquoise's. The centerpieces was a Mickey Mouse dolls holding a balloons of Red and yellows Polka Dots and black balloons. And beside the table was a Mickey piñatas and with a piñata stick red, yellow, and black line going down.

The Dessert Table was so amazing, the cake was two layers, the bottom was decorated with green layer with colorful gears and questions marks, Mickey Mouse friends are riding in the train while on the top was a cake over in blue and have a Mickey Mouse clubhouse and apple trees. On the top was Mickey and Minnie on the clouds and in the middle was a candle that shape like a Number 1 above was a words Luigi's. Surrounded the cake was a cookies that shaped like Mickey head and other shaped like Minnie head with pink bows on her top head, Popcorns, yellow and red cupcakes with Mickey Mouse ears on it, all of the types of candy's, doughnuts, Gumdrops, medium Big Carnival Candy Shoppe Clay Fake Swirl Lollipop and other real lollipops, red, black, and yellows cake pops. Each candys we're places in separate jars, gummy bears, MM'S, and Ogero.

Shortly after finishing the guests started to arrive; Rosalina, Luma, Professor E. Gadd, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Geno, Mallow, Wario and Waluigi. Mario didn't want to huge of a party, just the people who mattered to them. Once everyone was there and eating Mario snuck upstairs for Luigi he found him waking up, he was still laying there holding his teddy bear stuffed animal that Peach had gotten him. "Hey Luigi" he says quietly and looks at him, "your guests are here; ready to go to your party?" Luigi answers with a wave of his arms. So Mario gets him out of his crib and changes the diaper and puts him in his birthday outfit, white shirt with collar, yellow bow tie, red short pant with white button and a Mickey Mouse tail on the back, and a yellow cattle cashmere shoes with white stocking, and a Mickey Mouse ear on Luigi head.

Once ready Mario takes him down to his party, he was greeted by a 'happy birthday Luigi' which startled him some causing some tears that Mario quickly stopped with some cuddles. While Mario ate and socialized Peach was spending some time with Luigi. Mario although grateful for this chance knew it could not be easy on his girlfriend, but Mario by no means kept Luigi from her.

"Hey" Mario says walking over to them.

Peach is sitting on the floor with Luigi playing with his blocks "Look who it is Luigi" she says.

Mario and Peach sit a little bit longer and talk, then Mario picks up Luigi and takes him back to the guests Peach following right behind. Naturally Luigi charms everyone, Mario insisting well of course he is a charming after all making everyone laugh. Mario decides to do gift's first, having Peach help him, while Mario wrote down the gifts and who they were from, insisting Mario should write Thank You's after.

First they showed what Luigi got from his brother. One by one they open the gifts from their friends. Luigi received several pairs of new pajamas, and outfits, and new toys to replace some the old ones that didn't work like they used to. Luigi even got a special gift from Professor E. Gadd, in both lives Luigi loved Polterpups, so Luigi received a Polterpups puppy stuffed animal which when opened lit up the boy's face. Then they got to Peach's gift, first Mario pulled out a nice ocean/water themed blanket with his name embroidered on it, a book of age appropriate fairytales and a few outfits as well. When Mario was about to wrap up the gifts, Peach said "Hold on Mario, one more."

Mario looks at her confused "Um ok."

After a few moments Peach comes back inside the house, followed by Wario and Waluigi carrying something, when Mario finally sees what it is, he truly couldn't help but smile. "A kart for Luigi" Peach says pointing to a kart. "He definitely will be able to use it next summer but it claims a one year old can."

"Peach…" Mario started not sure what else to say, so he picks up Luigi "look at this bud; you get a Kart like mine. But yours is green" he sets him down in it, and he finds the little horn in the steering wheel. Mario gets the little car moving so Luigi can see it made the kid laugh loudly.

After a few minutes of looking at the kart, it was time for Luigi's cake. Mario first takes Luigi up to his room and takes him out of his birthday outfit and leaves him in just his green shirt and his blue overall. Mario gets Luigi back downstairs and into his highchair, and gets the cake.

They sing happy birthday, and lots of pictures were taken, Peach making sure to take plenty on his phone for him, not wanting him to miss any of this. "Alright Luigi dig in" Mario says after the candle is blown out.

Luigi just looks at it a second, so Mario gently pushes his little hand into the cake. Luigi seems interested in the feel of the frosting, playing in it some, using both hands. After about 30 seconds of play, he finally tastes it, the look on his face saying he liked it. He then grabs a handful of it, even getting some cake that time and eats some. He earns plenty of laughs and smiles from everyone, especially Mario.

Luigi notices pictures being taken and starts to ham it up, bringing his hands to his face and head getting frosting all over himself. Luigi continues for a few more minutes, and then he seems to be done, starting to get agitated by it all over him. Mario grabs a towel and carries Luigi upstairs to clean him off, thankfully he doesn't fight it, Mario quickly gets it off his face, out of his hair, and chest and lastly his hands, he can't help but notice his little teeth were all blue and green making him laugh. Mario puts him back into his shirt from before but leaves the pants off, letting him run around in his diaper and shirt.

It takes 45 minutes for everyone to be gone, getting help cleaning up. Now it was just the two of them; Mario, and Luigi. Luigi is for sure tired out, he is sitting on Mario's lap holding his teddy bear that Peach had gotten him, slowly dozing off. Mario smiles at him "you had quite the day Luigi" he says rubbing Luigi back.

"Yeah you did, and you got such nice stuff. Everyone loves him" he says with a tired smile.

"Of course Luigi they do. They love you just as much as the first time around" Mario adds as he yawn "Why don't I get you into your crib, and I'll get to bed Luigi."

Mario head on upstairs and into Luigi's room. He had changed him into one of his new pajamas after everyone left.

"Night Luigi, sweet dreams" Mario brings him close "hope you had a great day. I love you" and he kisses his forehead, then laying him in the crib and moves the stray hairs from his forehead "night baby bro, sweet dreams." He start walking out of the room, turning on the night sky nightlight as he left. And he head to his room next door, and change into pajamas as well. "I think that was a success."

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

~six years later~

It was morning, and today, it big day for the six years old green boy Luigi, it's Luigi's first day of school. Most kids didn't want to go to school and rather stay home because how awful school is. But to Luigi, school is amazing place, he cannot wait to learns new thing, Math, Reading and Writing, History, Social Study, and make new friends. Mario has enroll Luigi to Mushroom Elementary School to get his education in the mushroom Kingdom. He went into to his older brother room, Mario. Mario was sleeps in his bed. His little brother, Luigi pops up beside him. "Mario. Psst. Mario! Psst." Mario doesn't stir. Luigi sits on Mario and bounces.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Mario grumbling as Luigi bounces on him. "Luigi, go back to sleep, it too early."

"Today is school Mario! It's 7.40 am!" Luigi give him a times, that was until Mario eyes open up really big. "What! 7:40!? School start in 8 am! You're going to be late!" Mario jump off his bed as Luigi fell down. " You need to get dressed, put on your shoes! Eat breakfast! And give you to school on time!" Mario rush out the room while Luigi is already dress, he wore his white shirt with green sleeves on the bottom, blue short pant, a green Converse All Star Ox, and his red and white stripe stocking. "I'm already dress!" Luigi called out.

"Right! Right!"

"Wee! Faster Mario!"

Mario shifted him to accommodate his added weight and continued walking down the sidewalk with him as Luigi ride on his back as Mario give him a horse back riding while Luigi is holding Mario neck as the brothers laugh.

The two of them arrived at the school main entrance, where other children were play in the playground. Luigi shrank back, clutching Mario's pant leg. He placed a comforting hand on his head. "Is something wrong?"

"What if they don't like me?" His voice sounded small and it shook.

Mario knelt down next to him. "You just be yourself and they will like you. Trust me. And remember, what did you when you need go to the restroom?"

"Ask some adult or teacher"

"Yes and what did you when someone being mean to you or some other kids!"

"Tell the teacher about this"

"And what did you do when you want to answer some questions."

"Raise your hand."

"Good."

He ruffled his brown hair and walked him over to the gate, a young toad woman in a bright red one piece. The teacher smiled as she bent down to look Luigi in the eyes. "And who are you?" she asked.

He glanced up at Mario, who nodded. Taking a deep breath, Luigi looked back at the principle of the school. "Luigi," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Luigi. I'm Mrs. Florida, your principle of this school. You ready to meet the others?" She held out her hand to him. Luigi took her hand and nodded. "Good. And don't worry, I will soon pick you up after school okay?" Luigi nodded at his older brother as he and the teacher walk inside the building.

Luigi saw what amazing the school is, there are a lot of pictures that kids drew that was hung in the walls. "Welcome to Mushroom Elementary School, and this is your home room, room 309, and this your teacher, Mrs. Firestorm." The female african human teacher who seem to be an elder woman, she have grey hair, a purple long dress, red shoe, and she have glasses on her. "Hello Mrs. Florida, and who is this young one?" Her voice was so soft and gentle. "This is Luigi Bruno, he our new student at Mushroom Elementary School, Luigi this your teacher, Mrs. Firestorm." said Mrs. Florida.

"Hello," he waving shy.

"Hello Luigi, it so nice to see you and so happy to have you as my students, and welcome to our school, this is a places where kids come to learns, and my students would love to be your friends." Mrs. Firestorm smiley happy as Luigi look at the classroom. "Have fun Luigi!" Mrs. Florida wave goodbye as she left Luigi. "Class, we have a new student joining us today, I want you all to so kind and respectful to your new friends." Luig walk over beside her and he wave to the fifteen students. "H-hi everyone, I'm Luigi Bruno, I'm Mario brother, I hope can meet new friends."

"Now class, what did we say?"

"Hello Luigi!"

"Good, now Luigi, you can sit with these kids," Mrs. Florida point at these three kids, one human girl, and two Toads.

Luigi began to sit at these three kids, he took a seat and sit beside the girl, she have sunset red pigtails and tied with blue ribbons, orange shirt with white buttons and red skirt, white stocking, black shoes Mary Jane. "Hi, I'm Samantha Falls, this is Toby and Jamie," she point at these two Toads. One of the boy was wearing a white shirt with blue mushroom on it, other one was wearing black shirt with prime on it.

"It so nice to meet you!" Luigi smile at them, they all look at their teacher and began their lesson.

Recess comes before lunch and normally Luigi likes that too. He plays with his classmates and runs around with his friends and they've teaches him how to play the games. Normally, it's fun. But today, Luigi's not entirely sure he likes recess anymore. In fact, Luigi's not entirely sure he likes school at all anymore.

He's sorting through a tangle of jump ropes, trying to find the perfect one to use as a lasso for Cowboys and Indians when he first hears the older boy. "Look, he's got no friends. I told you so," the taunting voice drifts across the playground.

Luigi turns around, jump ropes still in hand, to see three older Toads boys standing a few feet away from him, looking at him with funny smiles. They aren't nice smiles like the kind Mario always gives him; there's something strange about them. The boys are older than him, but not as old as older kids. They must be fourth graders. Uh oh.

Are they talking about him? That doesn't make sense because he has a lot of friends, and he's new at school. They're across the playground waiting for him, he just has to get the right jump rope and then-

The older boys are walking toward him now, "What are you looking at, freak?" the boy in front sneers, towering over the new students.

Luigi feels his insides sink down into his shoes. He wonders if his voice slipped down with them because suddenly he can't talk.

The older boy yanks the jump rope from Luigi's hands and leans in really close to his face. His eyes aren't nice. "I said, what are you looking at? _Freak_."

Luigi swallows, his voice comes back up from his shoes. "I… I'm not a… a freak," he answers, his voice sounding very small. He wishes his voice would sound bigger, like his older brother Mario.

"I'm Range and you not a freak?" Range repeats with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. He laughs a short, mean laugh. "Of course you're a freak! You have no parents, just your brother."

Well, sure, Mario talk about their mom and not their dad, which is strange, he love his dad and his mom when he was four year old. But…. where are their parents anyway, why'd they never come to visit them? Did they don't love them? He thought all parents love their children. Does this mean his parents hate them? Is that why he a freak?

"Where your mommy and daddy?"

"I-I don't know" said Luigi.

"Did your mommy and daddy hate you?"

"N-no, they do love me!"

"Then why aren't here? Where are they?"

ut… but… well, that's… just… does it… Luigi mind tries to find some kind of explanation for that, but he keeps coming up with sentences that won't finish. He thinks he hears the bell for the end of recess, but he's not really sure. His thoughts are suddenly so loud and he can't hear much else beside them. He had a mommy at one point, in his dream. He must have, but he couldn't remember his mommy. Mario's told him about her before, but he just doesn't… he just can't… if only he could remember her. And Peach… she's… well, she's kind of like a mommy, but he guesses it's only pretend. Oh, but Peach would be such a great mommy. Luigi gets a little angry then. Why does everyone get to have a mommy and daddy and he doesn't? It's not fair! He wants a mommy and daddy so bad.

He can't think about much else the rest of the day. And the stinging, hurty feeling in his throat won't go away. He doesn't clap his hands in music class and he doesn't sing along. His mouth won't stop frowning and you can't sing with a frowning mouth. He paints in class, but the colors aren't happy anymore and he doesn't paint Mario, Peach, and him because just thinking about any of them make his mouth frown even more and his eyes start to sting and he doesn't want to paint them anyway because they're not a family.

His mouth is still frowning when school is finally over and he just wants to go back to home with his brother and play games with him and cook food over the fire and be far away from not-mommies and not-daddies. But he can't do that because Mario picking him up from school today.

Mario standing with the other parents when his teacher leads his class outside, but why would he stand with the real mommies and daddies? The thought makes his frown scrunch up into a pout and he feels his lips start to shake. He sees him and smiles, but then his eyebrows scrunch together like he's worried and why would he worry about him? The stinging in his eyes gets worse and suddenly he can't see very well because his eyes are watery and he doesn't want to cry but he doesn't think he can stop it. When his teacher tells him he can go, he walks toward Mario, sniffing and blinking hard trying to keep his tears in his eyes, but then he squats down so his face is right in front of his and he's smiling at him but his eyes are worried and he asks him what's the matter and isn't that what mommies or daddies are supposed to do? Why isn't his mommy here? Why, why, why? He shakes his head but then the tears are falling out of his eyes and he's crying and he can't stop.

Mario wraps his arms around him and pulls him close and him strokes his hair and tells him that it's alright, that he's got him. He feels him pick him up and he locks his arms behind his neck and tucks his legs around his waist and cries into his shoulder.

"Luigi, bro, what's the matter?" He asks him, his hand running through his hair.

He wants to answer, he wants to tell her how much he wishes he want his mommy, but he can't find his voice again so he just shakes his head again and keeps crying. He feels him start to move and he realizes he's walking and then he stops and through his tears he can see the other parents behind them looking at him and looking at Mario and he can't tell why their faces look so strange but soon they're taking their own children and walking away.

"Did something happen?" he hears Mario ask.

"I'm really not sure," his teacher's voice answers. "He was fine this morning, but then he just seemed upset all afternoon. I couldn't get anything from him."

He feels Mario nod and then his teacher tells him that she hopes he feels better and she'll see him tomorrow. Mario walks to the sidewalk, he sets him down on the ground in front of him. Mario smooths out his hair and runs a hand across his cheek and jaw. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" he asks, his voice soft and smooth. He uses one of his thumbs to brush away the tears still running down his cheeks and it just makes more tears come out because Luigi doesn't think he can stop crying if he keeps doing that- mommies or daddies are supposed to do that.

"No," he manages to say and he closes his eyes so he can't see his worried face and the loving way he's looking at him and the daddyness of him. "Can we just go home?"

He hears him sigh and he thinks he sounds sad but then they continue walking through the sidewalk until they reach their home. So it is safe to say Mario isn't entirely familiar with a crying Luigi, sure he did cry when he had a nightmares. And especially not when he cries for this long. Tears are still flowing down his cheeks.

He slings his backpack over his one shoulder and holds out him hand for him to take, feeling a slight flicker of relief when he wraps his tiny fingers around him. But that flicker fades when he runs away from him as soon as he unlocks the front door. He doesn't even take off his shoes by the door before he's scurrying up the steps.

"Luigi-" he starts, following him to the bottom of the stairs, but he's cut off by the slamming of his bedroom door, the silence of the house him only reply.

"I-I don't what to do Peach, Luigi seem fine and excited in the morning when he in school." Mario confirms, leaning back against the sink, arms crossed in front of him while talking to Peach on the phone. "He was incredibly upset when I picked him up from school. His teacher said he had been that way all afternoon and when I tried to ask him what was wrong, he didn't tell me. He said he just wanted to go home, but when we got here, he ran right up the stairs to his room and shut the door. He hasn't come down since.".

 _"Have you tried to talking to him since you got home?"_

Mario nods exasperatedly. "Several times. I even tried bribing him with cookie with no luck."

 _"Mario, don't you think Luigi might getting bullied? I think that was happen to Toad when we're kids, he was bullied too because he wasn't royalty and shouldn't hang with a princess like me. And later, I reported to the school and the bullied was suspended."_ Peach explained her story of her day at school with Toad when they're kids.

"Do you think?"

 _"I don't, go talk Luigi okay? If not, well, I'm sure he will tell you when he's ready."_

"Alright, thank Peach," Mario thank her as Peach reply with a thank you. Mario then walk up the stair, to Luigi room. He knocks gently, not wanting to scare the poor kid. "Luigi?" he calls, just loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. "It's me. I was hoping we could talk." Silence is his response, but he waits a few seconds before trying again. "It's just me, I promise. I was downstairs making cookie, but I said you only get them if you talk to me. And you know how much I love cookie." He waits again, but this time he hears bedsprings creaking with movement and the sound of little feet moving over dark green carpet. A second later, the door knob unlocks with a click and the door opens just enough for a brown head of hair to poke through.

Luigi peers up at him with shining eyes, puffy and red from what seems to have been a very long afternoon of tears. His mouth is tugged down into a prominent pout. He looks down right miserable and Mario feels a surge of affection for the child who has become his shadow these past few months. Squatting down so he's on eye-level with him, Mario offers a sympathetic smile. "I heard you've had a pretty rough afternoon. Why don't you let me in and we can talk about it?"

That seems to be enough for the kid because soon he's opening the door wider and walking back to his bed, scrambling on top with all the grace a six-year-old can muster, which isn't much. Mario enters and closes the door behind him, noticing Luigi's shoes haphazardly discarded right next to the doorway. At least he had remembered to take them off before sitting on the bed if not before coming up the stairs.

"So you were pretty upset when she picked you up from school," Mario begins, sitting on the edge of the bed, one foot on the floor and the other dangling from where his knee rests on top.

Luigi sniffs and pulls his stuffed teddy bear from under his pillow. "I don't ever want to go back there again," he confesses, voice slightly muffled from burying his face in the toy's fur.

"Why's that?" Mario asks gently because Luigi loves school. He wakes up an hour early every morning just so he's "extra" ready for school. As far as Mario knows, the kid seems to have plenty of friends and likes his teacher, so what could have happened- oh. A familiar oil slick of dread starts to wind itself up Mario's stomach as he suddenly remembers why he himself hadn't wanted to go back to school not so long ago. Back in Brooklyn, Bullies who called Luigi names and made fun of him and picked on him.

There were some mornings about years ago before their mom died, his dad had to literally drag him to school, back to that place where teeth and claws were waiting to tear him apart. He had almost forgotten, but now, seeing his sorta little brother dealing with the horrors, the old emotions and memories are starting to resurface again.

Luigi shrugs in response to Mario's question and hides his eyes in the comfort of his stuffed teddy bear again. He mumbles something, but it gets lost in the fur. Mario reaches over and gently pulls the teddy bear from the little boy's face, revealing a fresh coat of tears on puffy cheeks.

"Luigi, did other kids pick on you today?" Mario guesses, knowing full-well the answer.

A sniff, a slow nod, and a tear dropping on the bear fur is the answer he receives.

"What did they say?" Mario starts, knowing he's in for a long battle of untying knots so recently formed in the little boy.

Luigi swallows and looks away. "They… they said that… that I was a freaks." His eyes meet Mario's then and he shakes his head vigorously. "But Mario, I don't think you are freaks."

"Then that's all that matters-"

"But Mario, they… they said others things too," Roland interrupts, leaning forward.

"What other things did they say?"

Luigi looks away again, hesitation crossing his face. He looks up at Mario again, suddenly, and blurts, "how come mommy and daddy are not here?"

Mario eye was wide about this, he did told him when he was three year old. But he didn't give him a reason, he alway come up the fake one, but, he never told him about their dad. Their childhood was not so great, they have lost their mom in the car crash, their dad was abusive and drug-addict father and make their life as a living hell and make their life as a living hell when they were ten years old after their mom death. But Mario never told him the truth, worries that Luigi will hate him for not telling him the truth of their parents.

"I think time I should tell you the truth Luigi." said Mario.

"Of what?" Luigi reply, still crying.

"The truth of our parents, our mom died in the car crash, our dad was abusive and drug-addict father, he whip us, hit us with a bottle of beers, he smoke so much, that is why….." Mario stop there, don't know what to do next. Luigi can't remember this because he was turn into a baby. He have lost all his memories.

"That is why what?"

"That is why… we move here Luig, to get away from here. To start a new life, and give you a best childhood you could never had. To stay away from that monster." Mario hate lying him but he felt a tears raising up in his eyes.

"Don't care Mario, at least you had me," Luigi try to cheer his older brother up.

"Yeah, I least I have you now, but did you know what great about you?" Mario began to smirk.

"No?"

"To tickle you!"

Before Luigi could say anything else, Mario chuckled and tackled Luigi to the bed and began to tickle his stomach. Luigi burst into laughter.

"Coochie, coochie, coo~" Mario teased "Does that tickle wickle?" Mario cooed

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! LET ME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Never! The tickle monster is already here!" Mario chuckled as he skidded his fingers down Luigi's sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHRIO!"

Mario laughed as he blew a large raspberry in Luigi's stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mario! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Luigi laughed as he pushed his small hands on the red plumber face to make him stop blowing. Luigi looked down and saw the Mario wiggle his eyebrows and give him a sinister grin before he blew again in the boy's stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Luigi screamed happily as Mario turned him over on his stomach and began to gently scratch in his shoulder blades.

"Please. Don't tickle me feet."

However Mario didn't listen, as he started stroking the brown boy's soles.

"Hehehehehehehehehe! Plehehehehehehehease nohohohohohohoho!" Once again, Luigi bursted out laughing again. "I sweahahahahahahahahar I'm gonna hahahahahahahaha get yahahahahahahah back!"

The red hero just rolled his eyes. 'Like that will ever happen.', he thought.

Finally, Mario stopped and let the boy up.

"Now I think we should talk to school about that bullies; but I'm glad that I got a chance to talk and have some fun tonight as brother." Mario smiled as he ruffle his little brother hair. "But first, how about we are some cookie?" The Brother then existed the door. Unaware that someone is watching.

* * *

In abandoned factory, a man was siting in his wooded desk, but you cannot see him because he was cover by the shadow. "Well….. what the report?" said a Italian round man sitting on the chair while holding a sharp knife.

"Well, your younger son was being bullied but your older son talk to him, your son later told him that why his parents aren't here? So then Mario truth him the about about your dead wife and also you. So then Mario also try to cheer him up and ending having tickle fight, sir." said a man.

"Well, that brat, think he could talk to about me like that." A man slam a knife that went through the wooded table. "We'll see about that, boys, I have a plan….."

 **And that was Chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **And who that man be? Could that be Mario Luigi dad? He's here in the Mushroom Kingdom!? But how?**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea. Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

* * *

In Bowser kingdom

"Lord Bowser," Kamek greeted him. "Kamek," Bowser replied with a smile. "Have you turn Luigi into the child?" Bowser ask him. "Indeed, I have turn Luigi into a child with a new spell I cast. He will be a child and into adult."

"Excellent."

"Perhaps, maybe we could team up," Bowser and Kamek jump at the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself, how dare you enter my castle!" Bowser growl and they both saw a jester.

"Why, I'm Dimentio, long time no see my dear friend," said Dimentio. "Why are you in my castle!?"

"To team up, to get our revenge of the Mario bros, and you will get the princess, but you must kinda Luigi and I will give you all the power to kill Mario."

"I see you two are talking about my sons too," a fat Italian man enter the light. "I'm Pete Bruno, I'm their father, and I want to kill that brats! For throwing me in jail!"

"Well, why not we all join together and have our revange to them!"

"What did you have in mind my dear friends?"

Luigi noticed the snow when he woke up. He went thought his closest and wore his winter outfit. It was a snowsuit with snow bib and hooded jacket, brown snow. boots, and he couldn't forgot the scarf that Peach knitted for him.

He hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings when running into the house, so when he looked through the window in his room and saw the blanket of white that had just settled, his heart leapt for joy. And he didn't pause to think about anything else as he raced over to room, trying to find Mario. To him, he love snow, it his favorite season at all time. To him, it was just an incredible wonder. Winter was his favorite season, after all; during the winter everything was covered in a clean white blanket, free of any imprints of struggle. And, since many animals were hibernating, there was no hunting to be done.

A long time ago, when he was a toddler, his brother had taught him how to make little people out of snow, Luigi made his entire brother and friends out of snow once: him, his brother, Peach, and toad. After showing it to his brother, however, he learned a "better" way of having fun with snow: fighting with it. It wasn't entirely bad—strangely enough, Luigi loved the idea of making snowballs. He left the throwing part to his older brother, since his strength was no match for him and his aim was somewhat off. But when they were done having a snowball fight, they drink a hot chocolates, roasting a marshmallows on a fireplace while wrapping on a warm blanket. For a few short hours, everything was perfect.

Maybe he could recreate that level of fun with his brother again.

He found him in the living room in front of the fireplace keeping the house warm. The house was quite decorated with Christmas stuffs including the inside the house, the Christmas tree was decorated with beautiful ornaments and a star on the top of the tree. Presents lay down on the bottom of the tree that "Santa" had left him.

"It's snowing," Luigi exclaimed. "Can we go outside and play?"

"You want to do what?" Mario-asked groggily, a snarl giving a bit of an edge to the question. Maybe he's not a morning person, thought Luigi. "It's like that all the time here," he continued. "It would be boring."

"Have you never had a snowball fight before, or built snowmen?" asked Luigi. "Come on, you must have! I love playing in the snow!"

"Come on," he said again. "Let's go outside. You need to have some fun in the snow Mario!"

"All right, give me a minutes to get dress," Mario replied as he chuckle, but the young boy's expression showed everything except patience.

As Mario left the living room, Luigi approached the Christmas tree, he notice a sugar plum princess ornaments on the tree. Luigi love the nutcracker, he saw a ballet in theater in the kingdom with Peach and Mario. It was his absolutely favorite show of the ballet.

But the sound of his brother footsteps drew his Luigi ran across the room to the front door, letting excitement push his apprehension to a small corner of his mind.

"Are you done yet?," Luigi asked when he saw Mario wearing his winter coat that he wore in snow Kingdom.

"Yes Luigi, let go play in the snow" Mario said as he open a door and Luigi zoom out the door and playing in the snow

But Mario could imagine a shadow with a child's laugh, dancing in that white blanket Luigi adored. He blinked, shook his head. He was already living out a dream; it might hurt him to go deeper.

"It's really pretty," he said, swinging it over his shoulders and smiling when it fell to just barely above his ankles. It was big, but he would still be able to run around. It also seemed very enduring despite the design; it could withstand a few snowballs, but Marmion had to be quick. When it came to him in a form like this, Luigi did love a physical challenge.

Luigi started to walk away, but his foot caught on something he could not see and he fell flat on his rear. At this, the whispered giggles turned into a roar of Mario laughter but he couldn't seem to reign in. Luigi opened his mouth to protest, but then he was laughing too, and the two just stood there, at the entrance to the house, ignoring the unfortunate for the first time in ages. It was easy to pack the snow together into large balls, and Mario was good for lifting and stacking. Soon enough they had a large snowman, taller than Luigi.

Luigi ran inside and returned with a sackful of coal from the kitchen. He sent Mario to look for sticks to use as arms while he made its face. At last, they stood back and admired their handiwork.

"He needs a name," Luigi said. "How about Marshmallows?"

"Marshmallow? Hmm... I like it, Marshmallows."

Then a naughty thought came to him. Stooping, Luigi gathered a snowball together and, turning, threw it at him. It caught Mario in the shoulder; he yelped and leaped around. Luigi, shrieking with laughter, jumped behind a snowman.

"Oh, no you don't," Mario said, and bent to create his own snowball. Only it was more of a snow boulder. He hurled it at Luigi, peeking out from behind his shelter, and caught him smack in the face, sending her flying. He heard him chuckling as she fell over.

"Snow ball war!" Luigi shouted, leaping up, and suddenly snowballs were flying as they chased each other across the yard. Mario was an easy target, lacking Luigi's speed and snowball acumen, but he made up for it with sheer volume. Luigi shrieked and laughed, dancing around and throwing snow, until his fingers were red with cold and they both looked rather like snowmen, themselves.

"I surrender!" Mario said at last, holding his hands up and laughing. "Let's go inside; you look frozen."

It was starting to snow again, anyway. Luigi brushed himself off and, giggling, followed Mario back into the house.

Luigi curled up in his favorite warm blanket next to the fireplace. Mario carry's a hot cups of warm chocolate. "Thank" Luigi take a warm hot chocolate and take a sip. "Can we watch a Christmas movie Mario?" Luigi ask his big brother. "Of course Luigi, let watch a "Nightmare Before Christmas"."Mario said as he put the Netflix on and began watching a nightmare before as Luigi rest his head on Mario as Mario wrap his arm around Luigi.

It wasn't until later after the movie was over, when Luigi was tucked up in his bed for the night, but that was until few hours later, something is burning. Luigi thought it was probably just a fireplace. But that was until Mario rush in the room. "Luigi! Gotta get out of here! The house is on fire!" Mario scream. Luigi heart stop as Mario carry him wrap him in a blanket so the smoke wouldn't go to his lungs as Mario carry him quickly exited the house as the firefighters came to stop the fire but, it was too late, the house was collapsed to down burning everything. So many happiness and memories were destroyed that night in the fire. What had always been was now gone forever.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and l just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **And please leave me know who burn their home. Was it Dimentio? Bowser? Or their father? Let me know in the review.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea. Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

And so, Mario and Luigi were moved into Peach's Castle(AN: the one in Bowser Inside story), Luigi move into the room right down the were Mario is. Luig room was good, the room was Victorian style, the wall was decorated of grasses and beautiful tree with birds There are a lot books in bookshelf. But he can also read a books in the castle library. And a fireplace in the middle of the wall facing the bed.

There was also a bed was silk edged white canopy and curtains on four poster bed with white linen on the other big square area of the bedroom with drawer, lamp on the top of the drawer, a toy box on the front of the bed.

There was a two white windows with green curtains. There was also a balcony between the two windows and the balcony that was viewing a stunning royal garden and the water fountain. There was also a grandly-scaled josephine floor mirror in the middle side of the wall in the left side of the bed and the mirror is almost touching a ceiling in the middle of the wall standing in front of the bedroom entrance . A closet on the right side of the bed. Luigi also have a old stuffs from a house that was burn to the ground. But the house was going to rebuild it. Luigi sat in the rococo sofa reading a book, he was bore to death, nothing to do, his brother and Princess Peach are in meeting discussion of designing their home or the Christmas winter ball.

"I'm bore!" Luigi growl. He close a book and decided what the six year would do, explore the castle. Mario told him to that he need someone to watch him or babysit him. Mario was worrying that Luigi might get kidnapped or something. Luigi decided to get toadsworth. Beside, what the worst thing that would happen?

Fifteen minutes later, Luigi was regretting that decision. Toadsworth giving him a boring history of the mushroom kingdom and the mushroom palace. "And so, Peach was crown of this kingdom as a age of ten, there was a celebration in the ballroom, all of the royalties, noble, have come to the coronation and blah blah blah…" Luigi didn't listen, he bombarded with all room of marble and gold and paintings: ceilings painted to the company of the Greek gods, portraits of the royalties, nobles, and some other portraits. wherever he go, and gold gold gold, so he never lose sight of how wealthy the princess was. How much money did she have?

"And so, our dearest princess rule the kingdom," Toadsworth turn around and Luigi was no longer with him. "Young m-master Luigi?"

Luigi giggles as he skipped in the room, he love to explore the castle, so many mysteries beyond the castle, secret rooms and secret passages way.

"Luigi"

The soft and creepy voice called him and Luigi stop and look around the room and saw a dark staircase with eyes glowing in the dark, and later turn into a glowing yellow ball, floating thin air, Luigi feel strange and his stomach feel funny.

Luigi was being hypnotized and he follow the yellow ball. The yellow ball lured him to the highest tower of the castle. The yellow ball have transformed into a strange man, he have long black hair and it was tie into a ponytail, he's wearing a yellow and purple jester costume and hat, black glove, a belt with yellow diamond, black pant, black vest, white shirt, and his mask, was white on his right and black on his left.

He snap his finger, Luigi was no longer hypnotize and the door behind him was shock. "W-what?" Luigi started to talk as he rub his head. "Well, Well, Luigi, it been so long." The jester creepily smile at him, making Luigi a little scary, the jester snap his finger and the candelabra have appeared flowing in thin air.

"W-who are you? And how did you know my name?" Luigi ask him.

"Who am I? Why child, you remember me? Why I'm shock!" The jester started walk forward the young child as Luigi try to ran away but the jester grab his one hand. "Don't to be afraid, I know everything about you, and let introduce you, my name is Dimentio, I know who you are." Dimentio grab Luigi arm wrists, clinging, pulling to him. "Ah! Please! Let me go! You're hurting me! Or I will call my brother! Mario!"

"No one can't hear you Luigi, you're in the highest tower of the castle, and soon, you will be mine!"

"Let go of me!" Luigi got his arm free and ran to the door. It was lock and Luigi try to bang the door as hard as he can. "Help! Someon! Please help me!" Luigi scream loudly as he can as he can heard Dimentio laugh slowly coming closer and closer to him. "Someone! Open up!"

Luigi turn around and saw Dimentio coming closer and Luigi close his eyes and cry. "Luigi!" Mario yelled as he slam the door open and saw that make him shock, "Dimentio!" Mario let out a disgruntled huff as he saw the jester. "Don't you dare hurt my brother Luigi!" Mario frustration raising his fist and Dimentio disappears and Mario hit the ground. Peach quickly scoop Luigi in her arms as she try to comfort Luigi.

"Why Mario, I was just visiting Luigi, don't I have a right to visit him?" Dimentio chuckle. "If you hurt my brother, you will be dead!" Mario yelled. "Look at his cheeks Mario," Dimentio now appeared in Peach and Luigi side and he's grabbing Luigi rosy cheeks, "they're so adorable," Dimentio pinching Luigi rosy cheek. "Leave. Him. Alone!" Mario scowls at the jester. "Fine," Dimentio disappears as Mario ran over to his little brother and his girlfriend and hug them, "But remember, I will be back someday! Luigi will be mine! And you will never see him again!". The purple smoke surrounding Dimentio as he was disappear again. But his laugher can be heard echoed through the castle.

Later at night, Mario tucked Luigi in his bed, Luigi was fast to sleep, Mario light up some of the candles in the room. But he was traumatized by Dimentio, but then, Luigi cannot get some sleep, he decided to go to the restroom. After he put his up for using a toilet, all of the candles let out, Luigi was frighten by all the candle, he was about to open a door handle but suddenly.

unknown:

Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,

Basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor,

Sharing in my triumph!

Luigi's stop, that not a voice Luigi heard, it was a different voice. When he was just a little boy, whenever he come to church without knowing his brother, to light a candle for his mom, a voice, from above, and in his dreams, he was always there. You see, when his told him when he was young, his mom told has told them of how he'd be protected by an angel, an angel of music. He has never seen him but he thinks his mom sent him from heaven.

Luigi:

Angel, I hear you.

Speak, I listen.

Stay by my side,

Guide me.

Angel, my soul was weak,

Forgive me,

Enter at last, master.

Unknown:

Flattering child, you shall know me.

See why in shadow I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror,

I am there inside!

Luigi slowly turn his head around and saw an image of the man appears singing in the grandly-scaled josephine floor mirror and hypnotising him, though he is dressed in a black jumpsuit that strangely retains his former overalls' large buttons. He also wears a green bandanna around his neck. His cap has a black background and reversed "L" instead of the normal "L". Over his face is a black mask which seems to effectively hide his identity; this mask makes his eyes and eyebrows appear white. His gloves and shoes are dark gray. And a black cape with green inside of the cape. Luigi slowly walks towards him, singing.

Luigi:

Angel of Music, guide and guardian,

Grant to me your glory.

Angel of music, hide no longer,

Come to me, strange Angel.

Unknown:

I am your Angel of Music,

Come to me, Angel of Music.

Outside the bedroom, Mario decided to check on Luigi just to make sure that he wasn't kidnap by Dimentio. When he jiggled the doorknob, it was lock, but he suddenly then heard a strange voice coming to Luigi room. "Whose is that voice?" he said. "Who is that in there?" Mario try to knock down the door but it was no use. Meanwhile in room, Luigi, still being hypnotising but he was staring to that man in the mirror. But Luigi started slowly waking forwarding to the man in the mirror. Luigi was now standing in front of the mirror and he was stare right forward him.

Unknown:

I am your Angel of Music,

Come to me: Angel of Music.

The strange man took his hand out of the mirror as Luigi took his hand and he actually walks through the mirror of his room into the castle tunnel. The mirror had turn back into a reflection.

 **And that was Chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and l just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it. And now, Luigi was taken by Mr. L, his older self.**

 **And yes, that was Mr. L, and the song of "The Mirror(Angel of Music)", is from the Phantom of the Opera.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea. Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Luigi suddenly woke up in his bed, was it just a dream? He ask himself. He groan as he head to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He turn on the light switch, turn on bathroom sink, and brush his teeth. What a weird dream,that Mr. L is my angel of guardian and he will be there by my side, oh well, it just dream, everyone have a weird and crazy dream. Luigi finishes brushing his teeth, he went to drawer and pull out his cloth. He wore a green striped T-shirt, a roll up pant, a white and red stripe, and brown shoes. He was staring at himself in the mirror.

"Young master Luigi," a maid enter as Luigi turn his head around from the mirror, "Yes?" He said.

"Your brother inform me that you should be in the diner room for breakfast," she said.

"Of course, tell him I will be there in the minutes," Luigi smile as the maid nodded as she close the door. Luigi turn his head back to the mirror and saw Mr.L behind him. "Why are you handsome today?" Mr. L said.

"What you doing here?" Luigi ask him. "Why Luigi, didn't you forget that I am your angel, it my job to look after you and guide you." Mr. L lift his chin with his one finger. "But why?" Luigi ask. "Like I said, it's my job to watch over you, wherever you go, I go with you. No one cannot see me except you, got it?" said Mr. L as Luigi nodded yes, "I'm understand, and I have go to the diner room to eat breakfast." Luigi move aside as he exited the room.

"Mario, as you know, today is a Christmas Ball and I wondering if you can help setting up the decorations?" Peach ask Mario as they eating their breakfast. "Yah, sure, I will help you," Mario said as he and Peach began chatting about the ball today. Luigi was just eating a pancake as Mr. L stood beside him. "Taste good?" Mr. L whisper to him. "Yes, it quite good and um, how about standing in the corner of the room please?" Luigi said as Mr. L stood beside a wall and cross his arm and have his leg put on a wall.

"Luigi?" Luigi look up to his older brother, "Yes?" He ask. "Would you like to set up the Christmas tree in the ballroom? The party is going to be at 6:30pm and we have a lot of time to get started and you need to change into your formal cloth and get ready for the Christmas ball." said Mario as Luigi nodded what his brother said, after they done finished their breakfast, they head to the ballroom and began to put a decoration on the tree to get ready for the party.

"So Luigi, what are you going to wear at the Christmas ball?" Mr. L asking him as Luigi put a mushroom ornaments on the tree. "I don't know, maybe something pretty?"

"Pretty?"

"Yes, I alway wanted to wear a dress, I find it very pretty." Luigi smile.

"But it for girl, not for boy."

"Does it matter? Boy can wear a dress, Peach broke a gender rule by the way and I can wear pretty dress if I want to." Luigi put a ornaments on a tree as Mr. L roll his eyes. "Whatever."

"Luigi? Who are you talking to?" Mario ask his little brother. Luigi look at him and then back to Mr. L. "Remember, just what I said, no one cannot see or hear me except you." Mr. L reminded him as he whispered to his ear. "Um…. no one Mario, I just talking to myself." Mario look at him confused but he buy it. The ballroom was amazing, the decorations have been put up, the foods is ready, and the Christmas tree was so stunning.

Mario told him to take a shower and get dress. Luigi nodded as he rush back to his room and get ready. After he finished took a shower, he is going to wear a dress because he like it.

The dress was green, the skirt filled out and swirled around him as he moved, and the sweeping neckline was decorated with golden pastel-colored butterflies. His feet wore a pair of beautiful sparkling golden glitter sparkle slippers with green bow on it that were surprisingly comfortable. At last but not least, he wore a green ribbon in his hair. He look at himself in the mirror. "Why are you so beautiful," Mr. L apparent as Luigi smile, "yup, I look amazing, I'm so happy that Pech break a gender so everyone can wear whatever they want and I can wear a dress, I can wear a dress whatever I want and whenever I want."

"And a lucky boy will happily dance with you." Luigi giggle as Mr. L smile at him. There's a knock on a door as Mario enter a room, he was wearing a roll up red shirt, golden vest, golden bow tie, black pant, black shoes, golden watch, and a black shoes. He saw Luigi wearing a pretty dress as Mario smile. "Look at you, you're so beautiful Luigi, even know that you are boy, I still love you and support you no matter what. I will alway love you kiddo." Mario kiss Luigi forehead.

Peach walk in the room, she was wearing a beautiful dress. The Fabric is tulle, Back is lace up, Sweetheart floor length ball gown skirt with crystals on it. And she have her hair was a half up half down ponytail curly hair. She was also wearing a golden and pink ombre glitter platform heels. "Is everyone ready?" Peach ask them. "Yes, we're ready." Mario said as he let them all go first.

Luigi stood behind a curtain, watching the ladies and gents twirl around the Christmas tree. But although he looked confident and overjoyed, he was nervous, and also happy. Mario let him stay up past his bedtime and he got to eat lots of desserts already. He was having a great time and he was happy to see everyone else was as well.

"Luigi?"

He spun around to see the man he was just thinking about. "Mario. Hi."

Mario smiled. "Are you alright Luigi? Are you enjoying yourself?"

His mouth burst out in a big smile. "Definitely! I can't believe that the ball was so beautiful, it like I was in a Cinderella book where she dancing with Prince Charming."

Mario held back a laugh as his brother went on telling him everything that he saw and did in the night already. He might been a tad more calmer than usual, but he still had a tendency to rail off with his thoughts. Which brought up a few concerning questions.

"Luigi," Mario laughed. "How much desserts food have you had so far?"

The boy halted in his on-goings of the night and sheepishly looked up at his older brother. He smiled. "Just a few pieces."

"Well I'm glad you're having fun. But may I ask, why are you hiding behind the curtain?"

"Just worry how everyone react of me wearing a dress even know that everyone are free to wear whatever they want. But with all these massive people, royalties, and our friends, still worry how they react." Luigi sight.

"Luigi."

"Yes?" Luigi asked.

"Do you want to dance?" He held out his hand.

His question took Luigi aback for a moment, but he quickly recovered. His little brother was smiling at him and once again he realized, he could never refuse him anything. He took his older brother hand.

"I would love to."

the brothers made their way to the floor with all the other dancers and joined in. No one paused but everyone watched as the two danced. Luigi laughed and smiled as he explained to Mario how he learned from Toadsworth.

He continued to beam brightly as he awkwardly tried to spin his mother around. The red Italian man didn't mind. When the song finished Luigi told Mario that he truly did enjoy the dance.

"Thanks." He smiled. "I've been practicing."

Luigi smiled. "Well you did a very good job. But I think there is someone else who might want a dance."

"Uh?" Mario followed the direction of his little brother's gaze and saw Peach across the room.

"Why don't you go dance with her?"

Mario smiled. "Okay."

He walked over to his girlfriend, he held out his hand as he had done for his brother and smiled, "Do you want to dance?"

Peach smiled and took his offer. "I would love to."

Luigi watched as his older brother dance with Princess Peach, and he couldn't help but notice the small blush that appeared on both of their faces.

"Having fun?" The voice scare Luigi as he saw Mr. L. "Mr. L! You scare me!" said Luigi as he put his hand on his heart. "My apology Luigi, and may I say that you dance quite beautiful." Mr. L comment. "Why thank you." Luigi smile.

But suddenly, a ground started a shake and a window was shatter. Everyone scream and yell, Luigi and Mr. L hold on each other. A mysterious figure walk in uninvited to the ballroom. "Well, well, why, what a wonderful Christmas celebration you having. But it was a shame that me and my friends weren't invited." Mario notice that voice, he never heard it for a very long time. "Dad!?"

 **And that was Chapter eight. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. I decided to give the bros some brotherly moment.**

 **And yes, that was Mario and Luigi father that was ruining the Christmas ball.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". And Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying thanksgiving with your family and friends! Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

* * *

Previously on My Baby Brother Luigi:

 _But suddenly, a ground started a shake and a window was shatter. Everyone scream and yell, Luigi and Mr. L hold on each other. A mysterious figure walk in uninvited to the ballroom. "Well, well, why, what a wonderful Christmas celebration you having. But it was a shame that me and my friends weren't invited." Mario notice that voice, he never heard it for a very long time. "Dad!?"_

* * *

"Dad!?"

"Why hello son, it been a long time had we?" Pete began to walk slowly. "We do have a lot of thing to caught on, how about some Father and sons bonding huh?"

Mario glared at his so-called father as Luigi ran up to him. "Mario!" Mario scooped him up as Luigi Look at his dad. "And who is this?" Their dad frustration.

"Luigi, the one you abusing him since we're ten year old." Mario growl. "And why he wearing a dress? Man don't wear dress!" Pete angry is boiling up. "He's my little brother and I support him for who he is and we're no only your sons!" Mario yelled at him.

"Fine, what it that way," Peter snap his figure as Bowser minions, Dimentio and Bowser appears. Bowser minions began to attack as the guards attack them, the fire bros have set the tree on fire and fell into a ground. Separate Mario and Luigi. "Run Luigi! Go!" Luigi escape the ballroom while lifting his dress, Mr. L also come with him to protect him. "Hurry! We must find a way to hide!" Mr. L told him to follow him as Luigi Follow Mr. L.

Dimentio appears in front Luigi. "Well, well, Well, going somewhere?" Dimentio grab his wrists tightly and hurting him as Luigi cried. "Ah! P-p-please! Let me go!" Luigi try to kick him but it was no use.

"Get away from me! My brother will stop you!"

"Oh isn't he?! Well, he will always be to me and he will pay for doing this to me." The jester snarled. Luigi bravely grabbed a stick and threw it at him. He easily dodged it! Luigi then kicked at him with his good foot and he dodged that too! "Better watch your foot child or you may not get it back." And with those words, he pounced on him!

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Stop struggling Luigi." He whispered in the boy's ear, making Luigi go stiff in fear. He got closer to the boy's face and within a few moments, Luigi blacked out. Dimentio chuckle at this but then.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Mario snarled as he ran and was about to charge the jester.

"MARIO! HELP! HELP ME!" Luigi pleaded, trying to pull himself loose.

"Luigi don't panic! I'm coming!" He responded, now running to grab his small brother.

"Don't worry Mario; I will take good care of your little brother. Off I go, we have a wedding to plan." Jester smiled evilly. He then disappeared into the night with the small child under his arm.

"NO! LUIGI!" Mario bellowed, but it was no use; Dimentio have disappeared with Luigi. "I need to find Peach; Luigi's life is in danger."

And with those words, he ran back to the castle and burst into the ballroom like a thunderclap!

"Peach!"

"What?! What is it?! Your dad is in the castle prison right now! What wrong?"

"It Dimentio! And he has Luigi!"

"What?! You can't be serious Mario!"

"I'm telling you the truth Peach! Dimentio has disappeared and he has Luigi! And I don't know where they are!"

"I'm going with you!"

"No! I don't want you to be in danger either Peach!"

"Luigi is important to both of us and we promised to look after him. Well, where do we look first?" Peach asked.

"Peach…"

"I know Mario, but I am coming! He needs both of us and our friends right now!" Peach said, in a very stern tone. Mario looked at her and rubbed his hand down his face in defeat.

"Alright Peach, you and our friends will come. But please stay close to me. I don't want you all in harm's way." Mario cooed, now gently pulling her to him in a hug. She hugged him tightly in return and then tilted his face up to look at her.

"Let's get ready. We have a long way to go." Peach whispered, now gently leaning up and kissing her love on his face.

Meanwhile, in a old court bleck castle, which is now belong to Dimentio….

"Let me go!" Luigi yelled, now becoming tired of the struggle as Dimentio thrown him in the room.

"You will eventually get tired Luigi," Dimentio growled.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Why to married you of course," Dimentio replied with creepy tune. "Marry you!? Yuck! No way, I am just a kid! I am not going to married you!" Luigi cross his arm into his chest and turn his head alway to him. Dimentio roughly grab his arm and yell at him. "Now listen here Luigi! You will be mine whether you likes it or not!"

"You can't force me to marry you! Again, I am just a kid! I don't want to marry you!"

"You better get some sleep Luigi, we only have five day left until we get marry." Dimentio furiously turns to leave, locking Luigi in his room. "No! No!" Luigi cried as he try to open a door. Dimentio turn to face a hammer bros, "do not let him out of his room until I said so." Hammer bros nodded as they stand guards by the door.

Luigi was crying on the bed, wishing that his brother will come to rescue him. He began search around the room, it was filled with toys, stuff animal, and everything that kids wanted. He then search some book to read while he waited for his brother to rescue. While Mr. L try to find a way to escape. "It no use, it seem that Dimentio put us a room with no escape except through a window, I'm afraid we're in the tallest tower of the castle. It's to far down to get there."

Luigi pull out a book and turn to Mr. L, "perhaps we should wait while we wait for Mario to come and stop him, and save me." Luigi said. "Soooo… what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Mr. L ask. Luigi went to his bed and set down. "Settle in Mr. L. It's storytime!" Luigi pat on the mattress telling Mr. L that it's storytime. Mr. L shrug as he set beside him as Luigi began to sing.

Luigi:

There's a princess

In a tower

Oh my gosh, that's just like me

Poor Rapunzel

Needs a haircut

But the witch won't set her free

Luigi then turn a page as Mr. L also began to sing while pointing his finger to the picture that show Rapunzel singing in the tower window.

Mr. L:

She passes time by singing

Like someone else I know

Mr. L and Luigi began to laugh because Luigi alway passes time by singing a Disney Princesses songs. Luigi then continue reading while singing.

Luigi:

As years go by she sits and waits?

As years go by' Uh oh

This sent Luigi with a worry expression as Mr. L pretend to be worry too.

Luigi:

A torturous existence

I don't remember this part!

She wishes she were dead

Skip ahead skip ahead!

Luigi flip the pages and he then began to smile.

Luigi:

But in the end Rapunzel finds a millionaire

The prince is good at climbing and braiding golden hair!

Luigi close the book and sing face to Mr. L. And spin around in the room.

Luigi:

So I know, he'll appear

Cause there are rules and there are strictures

I believe the storybooks I read by candlelight

My white knight, and his steed

Will look just like these pictures!

Luigi show Mr. L a picture that show a handsome prince riding on his noble steed.

Luigi:

It won't be long now, I guarantee!

Luigi began to count by his fingers.

Luigi:

Day number…. 23.

Luigi then went to the window and gazing to the shining star while holding a fairy book.

Luigi:

I know it's today

I know it's today

* * *

 **And that was Chapter ten. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. I decided to give the bros some brotherly moment.**

 **And the song that Luigi is singing is call "I know it's today" from the broadway, Shrek: the Musical. But I use the song that young Fiona had sing.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! And have a thanksgiving everyone, hope you guys are having fun! Anyway, let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Dimentio returned to Luigi' room, "How's my little fiancé doing?" Luigi sat there with his head hung down, tears rolling down his cheeks in the tower window. "Oh my love...I know it's been a rough day. There must be something I can give you to make you smile. Ooooo I know." Dimentio stretched out his hand, generating some chocolate. "Your favorite!"

"I'm not supposed to eat that much candy and." he replied.

"Says who? I'm in charge here, and I say eat all the chocolate you want!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Dimentio gave him some more candy before leaving the room. "Now you stay here like a good little boy a tailors will be there in a few seconds so they can take your measured so they will make wedding dress."

"Wait!" he called.

Dimentio rolled his eyes and groan, "What?"

"Can we play games? Mario always plays games with me."

"let me see. Mmmmmm, no!" Dimentio slap his door as Luigi sigh down and began to eat the candy. "Great, now what?" Luigi ask as Mr. L appears behind him. "Don't know," he sight. Suddenly two female koopa came into Luigi room. One have a red shell with glasses on her nose while other with purple shell with purple bow on her back. They are holding a basket with supplies in it. "Good day child, I'm Elise and this is my assistant, Kate. Now, please stand here as we shall take your measurements so we will make your wedding gown of your dream."

"Yes Ma'am." He spoke respectfully as he looked up at Mr. L who gave him a nod that it was okay. He walked behind the lady as she led him a short pedestal in front of them.

Elise carefully placed a hand around the boy's shoulders "If you don't mind dear, just step up here and I'll take your measurements so I can get started on your wedding dress." She smiled warmly "But first, tell me, what kind of wedding dress you're looking for my dear?" She ask as she pull out a notebook and a pencil.

Luigi started to think and imagine what kind of wedding dress he like. "Well, I want my dream wedding dress that came out from a fairytale book, I want some puffy sleeves, and some beautiful Pearls Lace Beads in a neckline and some puffy tulle." Luigi said as they take their measurements and write it down, "that sound so beautiful and lovely dear. We'll make your dream wedding dress before your wedding. But dear child, you don't deserve to marry him. You deserve to marry someone you love and live happily ever after until death do you apart." Kate said as they left the room and go to their shop to began the wedding dress.

Luigi sight as he stare out the window. "I hope Mario will come and save me. Oh starman, I wish I could, I wish I can, please give this message to my older brother, Mario please hurry.' He look up at the night star. And then a star began straightforward to Luigi. "Yellow I am Twink, and I am going to assist you. And I am frequently give your older brother a information on how you are doing." Said a tiny star. "Oh gooding. Please tell my brother, Mario that I am alright and tell him that I was forced to marry Dimentio in five days. But please hurry! Oh and I Luigi by the way" He said. "Ok Luigi I will deliver this message to your brother. Be back in the hours." He flew as Luigi wave at him. "Be careful!" Luigi shouted.

* * *

Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Toad, Wario, and Waluigi are hiking through a snowy mountain . Mario is checking the map. They know where they going, to Count Bleck abandoned castle, it was never be used since they defeated Dimentio and restored the pure hearts. They believe that Dimentio is holding Luigi hostage in his new castle. The hero's made their way into a Shiver town. It was rather bustling for its size, and travelers from all walks of life poured into it. "Let's head for the tavern." asserted Mario. "We get food and information."

"It's a win win." nodded Daisy.

"Sound great, let's move." said Rosalina. The team went in and claimed one of the long tables.

"Greetings!" bellowed a chubby Toad. He grinned through his scruffy grey mustache. "The name's Marco! Welcome to my café. Shivering Café!"

Daisy rested her head in her hand and groaned, "This guy has wayyyy to much energy for my emotions right now. Whatever."

"Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Waters all around," said Peach as the others nodded.

"Ahhhh travelers always keep it simple!" exclaimed Marco.

"Do you have to yell every time you speak?" questioned Wario.

Marco straightened his apron, "Yes! It promotes enthusiasm!"

"And deafness," muttered Toad.

The toad dashed off and grabbed the waters in an instant.

Marco handed everyone a menu, "What will you all be having today?"

Mario peered down at the menu...which read:

MARCO'S CAFE

FOOD

"Food?..." wondered Peach as she searched for any other words on the menu.

"Food it is!" cheered Marco. "Excellent choices!" He ran off to fix the meals as the team planned their next move.

"Is he on drug?" Daisy ask. "Don't know if he on drug or something. Anyway, we need to make to plan to save my little brother, who know what that jerk is planned to do with my brother." Mario grinned.

"I don't know Mario but whatever he planning. We must prepare case is there a fight." Yoshi replied as everyone replied with a nodded and that when Marco returned with food.

"Meal time!" he proclaimed while placing the dishes on the table. "Yum yum yum! Ooo la la! Mm mm mmmm!"

"Oh brother," cursed Daisy as she slammed her head on the table. It was the most random meal any of them had ever had. On their plates rested a loaf of bread, an apple, and a chicken drumstick. Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, and Toad shrugged and ate up. As did Mario. Peach and Rosalina took their time to butter their bread while Daisy destroyed her drumstick.

After their meal, the team proceeded to leave the tavern. They suggest that they should rent a room in the motel to get some sleep. But as they are on their way. A small yellow star is coming to forward them all. "Twink!?" Peach exclaims. "Hello princess, it been a long time hasn't it?" said Twink

"It's sure is," Peach nodded. "What bring you here in Shiver town?"

"Actually, I'm here to give you a message from Luigi, he said that he's alright but Dimentio is forcing him to marry him in five day. So technically there will be a wedding which is gross but the way."

"Wait… marry you said!?" Mario exclaimed.

"Yes, Luigi is going to be marry with Dimentio, he was forced to marry him by Dimentio himself." Twink sight. "But he wouldn't be marry him in five day before they marry. So you all have a plenty of time to save him from Dimentio." Twink said.

"I cannot believe it! My brother is getting marry by that monster!? Hell no! I am not letting him marry my brother!" Mario exclaimed. "Tell Luigi that we're on our way but we need to rest in the hotel to get some rest. Tell him that I love him and please be there for him. And please come here and updated tomorrow okay?" Twink nodded as he flew off as Mario and the rest of the team head inside.

* * *

In the tallest tower of the castle. Luigi is setting in the fireplace as Dimentio walk inside. "Hello my beloved, how are you?" Dimentio ask him as Luigi is not facing him. "Well, let see, I got kidnapped by you, forcing me to marry you and lock me inside the tower? Nope, I am not fine." Luigi huff as he rub his hands in the warm fireplace. "Oh don't worry Luigi, everything will be fine after we're married. I'm promised. Come on, it's time to eat dinner."

"You've kidnap me, taken me as your prisoner, force me to marry you, and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane?" said Luigi.

"I TOLD YOU TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER!" Dimentio speak loudly

"I'll rather starve before I ever ate with you" Luigi shouted.

"WELL BE MY GUEST! GO AHEAD AND STARVED!" Dimentio yelled louder as he stomp away and slammed the door. Dimentio turn to face a hamster bros with a fear their faces. "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" and he leave the tower and go to his room.

In Luigi room, Luigi sight as he felt his body shivering. "Psst. Luigi!" Luigi turn around and saw Twink. "Twink! Did you get my message to Mario?" Luigi ask. "You bet! I give them a message and how you were and telling them about you force to marry with Dimentio. But don't worry, they'll be here and rescue you and stop the wedding!" Twink said. "I hope so, I just want to go home and everything will be fineeeeee!" Luigi yelp as one of the floor tiles suddenly move aside and it reveals a hidden stair trapdoor. "A secret passageway?" Mr L. said as he look at the dark tunnel. Mr L use the old candelabra and carry Luigi with his one strong arm.

"Okay Luigi, just close your eyes and I will tell you when you can open your eyes." Luigi nodded as they(including Twink) began to go down the secret stair passage as the trapdoor behind them shut it and it camouflage the floor so no one will notice the trap door. Luigi hope that this lead somewhere that Dimentio will never find him.

 **And that was Chapter ten. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! And have a thanksgiving everyone, hope you guys are having fun! Anyway, let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

"What did you mean that he's gone!?" Dimentio lung that the whole castle can hear him. The hammer bros was shaking and scared and can't get the words out of their mouth.

"W-w-well y-y-you see l-lord D-Dimentio, while we're checking on him, he was nowhere to be found. H-his room is completely empty and no sign of him."

He grabbed the hammer bros by their necks, "You...IDIOTS! This ruins everything!" He turned to the Koopa bros. "Find him! Bring my fiancé and I will reward you!" sneered the jester. The Koopa Bros nodded their head and went to find Luigi as they exited in the throne room.

In the wood farthest away from Dimentio castle. Mr. L, Luigi, and Twink ran fast as they could to get away from the castle. They stop from a few minutes to take a break. "A-Ah, oh boy, glad we're out of that castle Mr. L and just one question. How come Twink can see you?" Luigi ask.

"Luigi, it's because the star spirits and other spirits can see me except your brother, your friends, and everyone else. I can see, touch, ride, and anything I can do." Mr. L answer his question. "Twink can see me but not everyone else."

"I will follow you guys so I can help you through your journey to get home.

And then, they heard footsteps what sound it like someone or something is running after them.

"You turn around and put your hands up," snarled another.

Luigi, Mr. L, and Twink turned to see the Koopa twins with their swords ready. Luigi yelped as they circle around him. What do you want with me?" asked Luigi.

"It's not what we want. It's what Dimentio wants."

Luigi glared at them, "Well now you can be sure, I won't surrender."

"Have it your way," said Red Ninjakoopa as he and his brothers closed in. Luigi doesn't know what to do as he left a anger on his face. The thunder and lightning began to flow from his hands and spread across them. His power hurt the Koopa bros as they were electricity by Luigi. They collapsed to the ground as Luigi stare at them shock. Mr. L and Luigi quickly sprinted out of the ravine. But they can hear them groan as the Koopa bros were gaining and they're coming after Luigi.

Mr. L reached the edge of a cliff as the outlaws closed in. "Hold onto me, okay?"

"Okay!" complied Luigi.

Mr. L and Luigi screamed as they jumped down to the river below. The Koopa Bros watch as Luigi fall down to the river. "Let follow that river! We must know where they lead to." Red Ninjakoopa said as they went to find a another river and try to find where the river that Luigi jump lead to.

* * *

The sun was rising up over the Shiver town hotel and everyone got up, get dressed, eat some breakfast at Marco's Cafe, and they also buy some supplies from the store. They continue to hike through a snowy forest. Mario look at the map, "we're right here and the castle is alllllll alway here." Mario said. "I wish there a warp pipe around here." Wario complain. "Me too," Daisy agree.

"Don't give up now, we have to get to Dimentio castle to save my little brother. We only have four day left until the wedding." Mario replied. He keep his hope up and never give up. They continue walking in the snow, Mario keep praying hope that Luigi's alright. But suddenly, a marsh giveaway and they all plummeted down with the rubble, disappearing into the darkness below them. They all yelled a little as they were falling, they fell into an ice cave. Luckily, they didn't get hurt or got injuries but unfortunately, they went separate ways.

Mario slowly opened his eyes in the darkness. There was a ringing in his ears as she coughed up dust. He analyzed his surroundings. The only light amidst the inky blackness emanated from glowing crystals. "How beautiful," whispered Mario. "I mean...we're trapped underground but how beautiful."

Peach groaned and sat up next to him, "Wha-...what happened?" She looked around through the darkness. "How far down do you think we are?"

"No idea." Mario cupped his hands and called out, "Daisy! Yoshi! Anyone!" His words went unheard, and echoed throughout the caverns.

Peach stepped forward. "Let's find out where these tunnels lead. It's our best bet at finding everyone else." Something rustled in the crystals above, prompting Peach to grasp and release an ice beam. "Relax," said Mario. "We'll do this together." He smiled and led the way.

"Wonder how long this goes on for," whispered Peach.

"I don't want to think about it," replied Mario. "Let's focus on the positive."

"We have each other."

"Exactly!" He glanced over at her, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Peach faintly smiled, "Neither would I." Mario reached over to hold her hand, making her shudder.

"You alright?"

"Yes...I just..."

"I don't bite," winked Mario.

Daisy rubbed her sore head in the blackness. "Mario? Peach? Anyone?..." Her eyes creaked open to spot Toad knelt down by some glowing crystals. Hues of green, blue, and purple reflected across her. "Toad?" she asked. "Are you Alright?" Daisy ask as she help toad to get up. "Yeah, I'm alright," Toad replied as he wipe off the snow off of him.

She clenched her fists, "Right. Let's get out of here and find the other."

Toad cringed at her words, observing an entire assortment of glowing caverns. "Which way is that?"

Daisy took a deep breath, "The right has the most light. That's got to be a good thing, right?"

"I sure hope so," Toad said as they ventured inside.

"I don't understand," pondered Daisy. "What are they planning? Like, we know that Dimentio force Luigi go marry him but why? What if, Dimentio is planning some more?"

"Good question Daisy. But save some question to Mario, maybe he will answer your question."

Wario awakened from his daze, only to get licked by Yoshi. "Aaaagh! Nasty!" he writhed, wiping the saliva off of him. He got on of his feet's and check his surroundings, "Where the heck are we?"

Yoshi groaned. "I think we're in a cave? But where are the others?"

"I don't know, man." Wario reply as Yoshi groaned.

"Right, let's just follow this tunnel." Wario landed on the tip of his antler and pointed forward, "Onward, Yoshi!" Yoshi got Wario off of his shell as he put his arm on his waist, "what did I look like a horse? Let us walk and find the others." Yoshi suggestions as he walk with Wario.

Suddenly, the cave began to rumble. Waiting gripped onto Yoshi's fur. "What's happening?!" A bright blue light began to form at the end of the cavern. Bolts of electricity sparked against the walls and a ball of energy formed in the center. It pulsed and exploded as Yoshi and Wario ran for cover.

Yoshi groaned tiredly.

Wario trembled as he slowly emerged from behind the reindeer's ear. "What the...heck?" His eyes widened at the sight of a peculiar object. It was a large, rectangular casing of some sort, painted blue from top to bottom.

It suddenly opened, making Yoshi and Wario gasp. Out popped a man with scruffy hair and a daring facial expression. He wore a long brown coat that trailed behind him. He waved frantically and spoke in a thick English accent. "Hello there!" The yellow Italian man and green dinosaur remained petrified. "Ahhh no need to be afraid. We're just here for some crystal samples. Come on then, Rose."

A young blonde exited the box and began to harvest some crystals. "These are as beautiful as the ones on Metebelis!"

"Do hurry, love." assured the man. "We've already scared the locals quite enough." Rose grabbed the gems and ran into the box. He gave Wario and Yoshi another wave before shutting himself back in. "Allon-sy!" The device teleported away, leaving the two baffled.

Wario tapped Yoshi on the nose, "what the heck just happened!?" The dinosaur shook his head, "I don't know."

"I think I will stop drinking when we got home."

Rosalina and Waluigi jogged further into the crystal caverns, eventually stopping for a breather. "It just keeps going...and going." panted Waluigi.

"We need to keep moving if we want to find the others." assured Rosalina.

"If we keep following the gems, they may light the way out of here...or lead us deeper." thought Waluigi as he pointed at a series of glowing pairs. They emit an eerie clicking sound. "Alright...that was creepy."

Rosalina plucked a glowing gem from the wall and threw it into the blackness. She gasped as it revealed the pairs to be eyes. There crawled a horde of hard-shelled insects as big as them, it was a ice spider, the protector of the ice cave. Rosalina shrieked, "Run!" The two dashed down the tunnel, listening to the swarm skittering behind them. They could hear the spider creatures snapping and clicking around. The star princess spun around and unleashed her magic. Much to her dismay, her power bounced off of the insect's shells. "I hate bugs!" she exclaimed.

"Come on!" Waluigi whacked a bug back with a snowball. He then grabbed Rosalina by her hand and continued to run away. They slipped on a puddle and went sliding down. They crashed into Peach and Mario, Daisy, Toad, Wario, and Yoshi, feeling both rejoiced and terrified.

"Rosalina!" cheered Peach.

"Bugs! Bugs! Bugs bugs buuuugs!" shrieked Rosalina and Waluigi.

* * *

The rivers below the mountain range surged through a valley. Mr. L finally reached land while carrying Luigi on his back. Mr. L wrung out his hat, "Are you alright?"

"Can we do that again?" giggled the little boy.

"I'll take that as a yes!" smirked Mr. L through his mustache. The two walked alongside the river, "The question is...where exactly is Mushroom Kingdom? Where are we?" Little Luigi simply shrugged. "We'll need a navigator, or at least some directions."

"I got some directions for ya," growled a man.

"You turn around and put your hands up," snarled another.

Mr. L and Luigi turned to see the Koopa Bros with their swords ready. Luigi yelped and he felt like he have nowhere to run "What do you want with me?" asked Luigi.

"It's not what we want. It's what Dimentio wants."

Luigi glared at them, "Well now you can be sure we won't surrender."

"Have it your way," said the black Ninjakoopa as he and his brother closed in. Luigi felt like he have nowhere to run. "Okay! I surrender!" Luigi put his hands up.

Back in the Dimentio castle, Dimentio was setting in his throne impatiently. "Huh, What taking them so long! I can't get marry without my fiancé!" Dimentio scream and then, a door open, Luigi was tie up in the rope while Koopa Bros. bow to their leader. "Excellent work Koopa Bros, here your rewards." Dimentio snap his finger and all of the golden coins bags surrounding the Koopa Bros.

Dimentio looked over at Koopa Bros. "Good work, boys. Now leave us." They grab it and walk out to the throne leaving Luigi and Dimentio alone.

Dimentio stare at Luigi but Luigi did not look at him.

"Dimentio." Luigi started talking.

Dimentio stomped a foot on the floor.

"Silence!" he yelled. His lips pursed with anger as he gritted his teeth. He snap his finger as the rope onLuigi was now untie.

Luigi closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he saw Dimentio seethe with anger. Dimentio glared angrily at his fiancé. "Luigi, don't play your silly games with me. I know you were the one who escaped the castle."

"But Dimentio, I have no idea what you…talking about… but… well…" Luigi was cut off once again.

"Enough my love! I know what you done it, because hammer bros told me!" A scowl of anger formed on his face. "As for you my dear, I have a much more severe punishment for you."

He swallowed nervously as his legs started to shake. "W-what do you mean Dimentio? What are you two going to do to me?" He asked timidly.

"Luigi" Dimentio evilly chuckle as he walk forward to him. "Why did you ran away?"

"Because I don't want to marry you!" Luigi snapped. "AND I WON'T DO I!"

Luigi's last yell was met with a slap to his face, causing it to sting and become slightly red.

"Why you!" Dimentio "If you yell one more time boy, I swear.."

Tears began to form in his eyes but something began to swell in Luigi's chest. Dimentio roughly grab Luigi arm as he drag him downstairs in castle tower. The Jester then shoved Luigi to his prison until he agreed to the deal.

"And as for you, you stay right here!" he made him sit on the ice cube. "Anything you wish to ask me?" he grinned, hoping one of them would be if he would release Luigi and he would agree to the engagement.

"Yeah," Luigi looked at him, colder than the winter snow. "Why am I sitting on an ice cube!?"

"Just so then you can think about the correct answer and as soon as you get the correct answer, you can be free from this prison." The Jester said.

"Do your worst..." Luigi narrowed his eyes to him.

Dimentio sneered at him and locked him inside yet again.

Luigi had a small sigh, even though he didn't need to eat to survive anymore, he still ate occasionally, more than Forte would anyhow, he then felt his stomach was weakly growling, he hadn't eaten in a couple of weeks now and now seemed like a good time to fill his stomach, but it seemed unlikely he would eat for a while.

And then his door opened and someone brought him some food. Luigi looked up, a little flinchy and twitchy, he nearly looked more like an animal himself than the jester who trapped him here did. He came from the cube as the plate was placed down in front of him, he didn't care what the food was, he could eat anything, he viciously devoured the platter, not even thanking whoever gave it to her.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry I can't free you yet, but don't worry, help will come soon." A voice said before leaving him and closing the door.

Luigi blinked at the friendly gesture, but he kept eating. He still felt hungry after he ate, he caught the door before it closed and overheard Dimentio talking with his lackey. Luigi fought as he started to sing a he stand up.

music starts. similar to "Sally song" from The Nightmare Before Christmas*

 **Luigi** :

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like nightmare's about to began

And though I'd like to be home with my brother

Can't shake this nightmares that I have

The worst is just about to begin

Luigi look at the window bar which it started to snow, he sigh as he let his tears go down, rolling down his cheeks.*

 **Luigi** :

And does I notice that my Nightmare is coming true?

And will Mario see how much he means to me?

I hope he save me

Luigi then walk over to the dusty bed as he sit down*

 **Luigi** :

What will become of my dear friends?

Where will their actions lead me then?

Although I'd like to join the adventures

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

Luigi walk over the door as the guards are standing beside the doors. He walk back to the ice cube and he began to sob.*

 **Luigi** :

And will I ever escaped this nightmare?

no, I think not, it's never to be over

For I am will never see the light again

Luigi rub his arms around him as the music ends*

Luigi wall over to the dusty bed as he lay down and sobbing in his sleep. The guards was listening the whole time to Luigi song as they feel like their tears running down their cheeks, feelings bad for him. Luigi have fallen asleep in his bed.

 **And that was chapter eleven. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. I decided to put Doctor Who in the story. Not I am a big fan of it. I just decided to put it there. And I just enjoy the show okay, not a big fan of it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far!** **Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Dimentio entered the room, seeing that Luigi was shackled to the wall, his arms looking ready to collapse from being held up for a period of time. He shut the door behind him and Luigi blinked as he raised his head to look at him, his composure cold and of apathy.

"What did you want now?" Luigi growled, but his throat was so dry.

"Just reminded you that wedding is today and I can wait to you to be my queen." Dimentio said as Luigi lower his head down. He was so hungry and thirsty.

"You'll never earn my love..." Luigi hissed.

Dimentio snarled at him, he didn't trust him alone right now, so he pulled him by the arm and made him come with him.

"Where are you taking me?!" Luigi ask him. "Oh to your chamber, everyone know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. And beside, I invited everyone, including the people in the mushroom Kingdom to come to the wedding, isn't that excited."

"Oh yes, I am so excited that you force everyone in the mushroom Kingdom to come to the wedding which is I am not going to marry you! Again! I am just a kid! What part of word "kid" didn't you understand?!" Luigi was being sarcastic.

Dimentio ignore him as he open a room and thrown Luigi in here. "You are staying here until the traitor came here to get you ready,I'll see you later at the ceremony." Luigi huff as he got up. He sat on the bed and cross his arm. "Great, the wedding is today," said Mr. L. "And my brother isn't going to save me in time, we need to come up a plan." Luigi added as Mr. L began to think. "I'm afraid we don't have a plan."

Suddenly a door open and the traitors walk inside and carrying a beautiful wedding dress. "We have finished making your dress Luigi." said Elise as she put a mannequin and put a dress on the mannequin. Luigi was surprised by the dress.

The dress was white, the skirt filled out and swirled around him as he moved, and the sweeping neckline was decorated with golden and green pastel-colored roses. A pair of beautiful sparkling golden slippers with green bow.

A beautiful and delicate floral crown with green-white leaves. The base is flexible and soft, the size is universal and the back is regulated by ribbons. Underneath the floral crown was a Fingertip Veil with Blusher.

"Oh! Why! It's so beautiful!" Luigi said as he touch the dress. "We're so glad you like it dear. It's so sad that you are forced to marry that horrible monster." said Kate.

"Yeah," Luigi sight. As traitors help Luigi get dress.

Meanwhile, Mario and his friends finally made it to Dimentio castle. "We're here! And look! Everyone is going inside!" Peach said as everyone from mushroom Kingdom entering the castle as they are a lot of guards watching as the castle was decorated. "We need to find a way to enter the castle without being caught!" Suddenly Rosalina have an idea, she use her wand as they transform as a Koopa. They quickly got into a groups of toads as they entering a castle.

As they walk in the hallway, the hero's quickly find a room and they transform back to their own self. "Okay! guys, we need to stop the wedding, stop Dimentio, and save Luigi." They nodded their head as they head to the upstairs where they down and hide underneath the railings. The castle hall interior was decorated with piranha plants.

A purples and blacks waterfall valance with with piranha plants, hanging underneath of the railing. Everyone took a seats in the chairs, the tables was covering with purple sheets with black overlays, a purple and black roses on the centerpiece. And the wedding cake itself was five feet tall! It was four layer that was cover in black, a purple vintage gold ornament vector jewelry decorated on the cake, and a Dimentio and Luigi in the wedding figure on the top of the wedding cake and behind the figure was a purple heart shape.

In Luigi room, the traitors help Luigi putting on his wedding dress. Luigi look at the mirror of his reflection, he feel so sad as he think that his brother and his friends will never gonna make it in time to save them, then the door open. the jester king walk inside the room. He wore a consists of a purple royal jacket, yellow pants with a purple stripe, black belt, black boots, and black opera gloves. "Why aren't you so beautiful my dear ?" He chuckle as he look at Luigi. "W-why Thank you," he said but not looking at him. "Why aren't you smiling? It supposed to be your big day." Dimentio chuckle again as Luigi sigh. Dimentio face turn frown "I need a hypnotist…" a old wizard Koopa suddenly appears. "Did somebody say Hypnotist?" he said.

"Yes, and you are?" Dimentio ask him.

"Lillian, my dear lord." Lillian bow his head. Dimentio give him a creepy smile. "Do your thing Lillian, and I will pay you." Lillian step forward to Luigi as Luigi look at the wizard as he wave his magic blue wand.

"ABRACADABRA!" A dusty flew into Luigi as Luigi feel strange as the magic hit him. Suddenly his eyes color change from blue, to green.

"Dimentio, my love. I worship the ground you walk on. I love you. From the bottom of my heart." said a hypnotic Luigi as Dimentio pay the Wizard with a golden coins.

"Excellent work, now, my dear, the ceremony is about to start, shall we?" Dimentio snap his figure and in Luigi hand was a lime green and white roses bouquet with three blacks piranha plants on the top, just like Peach have when she's forced to marry Bowser in the Cloud kingdom.

"We may," Luigi took his hand as they exited the room and head to the castle hall interior where the ceremony is held at.

 **And that was chapter twelve. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Uh oh, look like Luigi was now being hypnotized and I read Super Mario adventure comic when I was eight and Wizard Koopa hypnotize Peach to fall in love with Bowser so I decided to this. Originally, I was going to have Luigi not being hypnotized but later I decided to have Luigi being hypnotized.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "My Baby Brother Luigi". Well, here it's: the final chapter! Thank you so much to everybody. You've been a blessing. Thank you for your support and input. I enjoyed this story, though it was a bit on the dark side. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all later bye!!!!**

And so, everyone from the mushroom kingdom want to leave but unfortunately they cannot, the hero's find a good hiding spot so they wouldn't get caught or get spotted. And then, they heard an organ playing a wedding march… sort of… it sound creepy and the curtain raise up and everyone is forced to stand up as the hero try to get a closer look. They saw Dimentio and Luigi walk down the aisle together. The heroes was shock of Dimentio and Luigi down the aisle.

Dimentio and Luigi managed to reach the lattice archway and face the priest (who is a toad actually). Everyone set down as the heroes tip toe behind the priest

The priest spoke nervously as he began to talk. "D-dear beloved, we are g-gathered here today to witness the union of Dimentio and Luigi in m-marriage. T-today, as we create this m-marriage, we also create a new b-bond and a new sense of f-family—one that will u-undoubtedly include all who are present here t-today".

The heroes got out of their hiding spot as tiptoe to the railing. "Does anyone object to the union of these two people?"

"We do!!!" Everyone look up as the heroes jump off the railing. The heroes have crash the wedding as some people got up and leave the castle hall interior. The guards attack them as the hero's attack them but everyone in the Mushroom kingdom help them as they also attack the guards. Mario walk up to Luigi as he hug him. "Luigi! Thank goodness you're okay! We gotta get out of here!" Unknown to Mario, Luigi was still being hypnotized.

"I love you, Dimentio darling… I love you, Dimentio darling..." Luigi said as Mario eyes whine open. "Luigi? What are you talking about!! Never mind that! Let go!" Mario carry Luigi in bridal style as he hop on the guards head and get to the top of the railing. "Release my beautiful bride at once!" Dimentio demands. "Not going happen!" Mario replied as Dimentio suddenly transform into Super Dimentio. Rosalina was fighting off with a guard as the guards bump into the wizard and he step on his wand and break. Luigi eyes color suddenly change back from green, to blue. "Ah, w-what happen?" Luigi said as he rub his head. "Luigi! You're back!" Mario hug his little baby brother. "Mario, you came!" Luigi burst into tears. They turn around as Mario stood in front of Luigi protectively.

"You know, I've been thinking. If I'm going to remain King of all of the mushroom world, I'm going to need some sort of story. Hmm. What if a giant, vicious jester showed up and killed everyone? And poor, defenseless King Dimentio, he just couldn't save them. Let's begin with the boy who started it all, shall we?"

"Over my dead body!" Mario growl as Dimentio huff. "Alright, I'm flexible." Dimentio grab Mario with his arm.

"Mario!" Luigi shirked. Dimentio creeping laugh as he break into a balcony and it's raining outside. "Come on Luigi, I don't want you to miss this ending." Dimentio climb into the top of the castle as Luigi lift his wedding dress and take off the veil, and his two shoes. As he about to take the last one shoe as he saw a sword laying down on the floor. He grab the sword and went into the balcony.

Dimentio climb up to the tower as Mario was struggling to break free. But Dimentio suddenly felt a sword as he let out a pain. He turn around and saw Luigi with a sword in his hand.

"Luigi!" Mario called

"Oh my! This is a twist of our story! It a brave little boy coming to the rescue!" Dimentio smirk. "Keep me up dear boy!" Dimentio continues to climb as he reach to tallest tower of the castle. "I'll not let you take him from me Dimentio!!!" Luigi snapped.

Meanwhile in the balcony, everyone watch the barrel between Luigi and Dimentio. While other people are watching outside of the ground. "We got to do something!" Daisy said. "We can't, we cannot climb all the way up there!" Toad replied.

In the tallest tower, Dimentio and Luigi are face to each other. "We're coming to the end of the story Luigi!" Luigi wave a sword in front of Dimentio face as Dimentio dodge it. "Are you at the end of the seat Luigi? Just during to know how it end?" Dimentio kick his leg as Luigi jump into another railing. Unknow to Dimentio, a stone was about to timber. Luigi looked over at his sword and threw the sword at Dimentio. It hit its mark right in his chest and he shrieked in pain. He let Mario go as he fell down.

The evil jester fell and took most of the stone with him. Luigi and Mario fell onto each other but they slide down the wet roof. They grab onto each other and they fell off the roof everything went in slow motion. Their eyes connects and they think this is the end. Mario pull Luigi into his chest as he wrapped his arm around him.

They are almost about to hit a ground as Rosalina use her wand and make a huge bubble on the ground as Mario and Luigi landed on the huge big bubble. Mario and Luigi open their eyes as they got off the bubble. Mario and Luigi look at each other. "I knew you will come and save Mario, thank you for saving me and stop Dimentio, you're a best older brother I could ever had." Luigi hug him as Mario hug him back

Everyone cheer as the brothers are now finally reunited again. They were now all laughing and crying togethers, the darkness is finally over and Luigi was now finally able to see the light again. They were ready to head towards the bright future, together as a brother. Rosalina

transformers everyone back to the mushroom Kingdom.

~Few days later~

The kingdom is now peaceful again, their father was sent back into the real world and Rosalina wipe his memories of Mario and Luigi and he'll never remember the brothers. At first, he was going to be executed but Mario told the princess he should go back into a real world and Peach agree with him. Luigi now finally back home where he's truly belong with his brother. They thrown a 'Welcome Home' party for Luigi in the castle, everyone was invited including the kids from school.

As for Bowser, well, Bowser has went to princess Peach castle for apology to her and everyone for the kidnapping the princess and taking over the mushroom kingdom and everything he has gone. He promised that he will be good this time to Gods and everyone.

No one didn't accept his apology except Luigi. He walk up to Bowser and turn it everyone and he believes that everyone deserves a second chance and he forgive him as he hug him. And so everyone accept Bowser apology, and then, all of the Bowser kingdom and the mushrooms kingdom is now peaceful. No more wars, No more battles, and the whole world is now peacefully. Rosalina and Bowser are now in relationship. They been dated about few months. Later on, Rosalina and Bowser were marry.

Mario and Luigi home was rebuilt, they have house porch, 2 bedroom, attic, bathroom, a living room with fireplace, a basement, a small kitchen, and a backyard. Finally, the brothers adopted a Malinois puppy name Henry, to add a member of their family. Mario and Luigi recreate the photo, Mario put a monopod and try to get the house and his brother to fit in the photo. Mario ran back to the spot, he wrap his arm around Luigi as Luigi carry Henry. The photo was snap and Mario and Luigi and their dog head inside the house.

As for Mr. L, he's still Luigi Guardians, it's his job to look after him and guide him. wherever Luigi go, he'll go with him. No one cannot see him or hear him except Luigi.

Oh! You think this is a end of the story didn't you? But don't worry, there is no just thing of happy ending, why you may ask? Because this story, wasn't over, this story, just a beginning…..

 **And that was chapter thirteen. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **But I am done now. I do however hope to continue adding deaged!Luigi moments in my other fic. His first crush, birthday, etc. Please stay tuned for that. I really hope you enjoyed this. I think it ended well. Please let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
